A Moments Difference
by K. M. Fosgan
Summary: An AU story exploring what would have happened if Snape did not hear the prophecy which led to Lily and James’ death. Voldemort did not go after Harry causing Lily to sacrifice herself. Therefore LV did not 'die' for 13 years.
1. Chapter One: Dark Times

**Chapter One: Dark Times**

By nineteen-eighty things were looking extremely bleak for the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort was becoming more and more powerful. He was gathering followers. Wizards were becoming very anxious. People were turning up dead all of the time. Wizards all over Britain were worried they would be next.

"James, I love you." Lily Evans said.

"I know I love you too." replied James Potter.

Absentmindedly Lily tried to flatten James black hair. In all the years she had known him she had never once seen his hair lie flat yet still she tried.

"I think we should get married." Lily blurted out before gaining control over her voice, "I mean we love each other. Why should we wait?"

James looked dumbstruck for a moment before answering, "Some girls would wait for the boyfriends to ask them Lily."

Lily looked completely shocked. She didn't mean to ask James like that, but she thought he was the type of guy who wouldn't mind getting proposed to but she feared she was wrong in her assumption.

After a pause James continued, "I was planning on asking you next week but you beat me to it."

"So is that a yes James?"

"Why on Earth would I refuse you Lily Ev- … Potter?"

It seemed as if Lily and James wedding brought nothing but disaster. Remus, Sirius, and Peter all hoped to be James best man. Sirius jokingly suggested they duel to decide. After several bottles of firewhisky Sirius and Remus decided it was time to settle the matter. They drunkenly convinced Peter to join in the duel. Several curses were fired. No one was gravely injured, most likely do to the fact they were so drunk. Most of the curses missed, but Lily begged James to make a decision "Before one of them dies or," taking a phrase from her mother, "Loses an eye." Lily suggested the play rock-paper-scissors, but after seeing the four men give her blank stares she realized rock-paper-scissors was a Muggle game. Once she explained the game, James was all for her suggestion. Sirius was the ultimate victor.

Lily's parents were thrilled when she announced she was marrying James. In their eyes, Lily was to special of a girl to marry a 'tuggle'. (They always forgot the correct term was Muggle)Lily's sister Petunia however was displeased. Petunia had announced her impending wedding a week before. "Isn't, it great Tuney? Both of us getting married! I can't wait to meet Vernon." Lily finally did meet Vernon but Petunia delayed the meeting as long as possible. Lily learned Vernon almost left Petunia when he found out 'what she had for a sister'. Rather than being alarmed by Vernon's feelings for Lily, Petunia seemed even surer Vernon was the man for her.

"My parents couldn't be happier about our wedding but I am afraid Petunia may never speak to me again. That man," Lily's voice showing how upset she truly was, "Is as bad as she is about magic. You would think having a witch for a sister would make her proud, it does my parents." Lily looked over at her fiancé when she mentioned her parents James face grew grim, "I'm sorry James, I know you wish your parents could come to the wedding."

"I do." James said, Mr. Potter died at eighty-nine from dragon pox, a relatively young age for a wizard. Ms. Potter died two months later from the same dieses luckily James was immune, "You're all the family I need Lily." James kissed his soon to be wife.

Lily and James's wedding was a simple affair. There closest friends and family were present as were several member of the Hogwarts faculty. Most of the teacher loved Lily and James. Many had insisted the couple start referring to them by their first names. Lily felt a little embarrassed calling her former Transfiguration teacher 'Minerva'. James seemed downright terrified…

As Lily and James greeted their guests as the reception a little of the color drained from his face as he of greeted Minerva McGonagall, "Hello M-Min-" then blushing furiously continued, "I just can't do it Professor. I well … I keep thinking about the time I tried to call you by your first name in second year and the look on your face," his eyes grew wider as he looked at Lily, "I've never been so scared in my life."

As the last of the guests arrived Lily noticed her sister was not among the guests.

Soon after James and Lily's wedding, Mrs. Evans was diagnosed with late-stage cancer and died two months later. Lily sought the most renowned healer in Britain but there was no magic which could cure the muggle disease. Mr. Evans died only a week after his wife from a heart attack. While he had had heart troubles for years, it seemed the death of his wife caused the last fatal heart attack.

With more people murdered every day; people no longer knew who they could trust. The Death Eaters always seemed to be one step ahead of the Order.

The Ministry of Magic had numerous problems, but the Unforgivable Curses used by the Death Eaters topped the list. It was hard to say which of the unforgivable curses gave the Ministry the most trouble. Deciding if those who claimed to have done the Dark Lord's bidding under the Imperious Curse were true victims or simply attempting to escape a prison sentence by saying they were under the influence of the Imperious curses. The Cruciatus curse is possibly the worse type of torture a person can endure. More than one person was left as a shell of their former selves, tortured into insanity. Then there was the Killing curse, Avada Kedavra curse. Two simple words and your opponent is dead. No warning, no defense. Barty Crouch, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, seemed to think the best move the Ministry could make was to fight fire with fire. In an unprecedented decision Barty Crouch allowed the Aurors to use unforgivable curses on suspected Death Eaters in hope of stopping them. Soon after the Aurors were also allowed to kill those they could not capture.

"I don't know what the Ministry is thinking, Professor" Lily stated in outrage, "Killing instead of capturing, and using Unforgivable Curses makes us as bad as them"

The kind voice of Albus Dumbledore replied, "Since you are no longer is school, you may call me Albus, Lily."

"I know, but after seven years it takes a little getting used to."

"Quite alright Lily." Albus Dumbledore was a man who had a somewhat eccentric quality. Despite his appearance he did not seem like the sort of man whose advice was to be taken lightly. His voice, while not harsh, commanded a great amount of respect, "I gave Barty my opinion on the matter but he seems to think it will help in the fight against Voldemort." Albus paused slightly, "Now tell me, Where is James? I would have thought he would want to be home more, given your condition."

"I'm pregnant not sick, and James went to visit Remus. Remus had a hard time with his transformation this month. I sent James with some food. I thought that might make him feel better." Lily paused before adding, "It is a shame James, Sirius and Peter cannot be there to help him with his transformations any longer. Everyone has been so busy working for the Order. I hardly need to tell you that Albus."

"Everyday there seems to be another battle for us to fight. The Death Eaters seem to have been one step ahead of us lately."

"Do you think there might be a spy within the Order, Pro- … Albus?"

"It is a possibility that I have not ruled out yet."

James Potter entered the house, his black hair even more untidy hair than usual. He kissed his wife before speaking to Albus, "I did not know you were coming over to-night Albus. Is everything alright?"

"I was just about to ask Lily if she could spend the day at Hogwarts for me. It seems I have over booked myself. I have asked Julia Mudaliar to come restore some paintings at Hogwarts on the same day I need to interview a candidate for a teaching position at Hogwarts."

"I would be happy to help you Albus. Seeing Julia again will be nice." Lily said with a smile

"Lily, are you sure you should be alone in these time while you are pregnant? After we just escaped Voldemort?"

And escaped they had, for the third time. Lily and James were becoming legends. They were only matched by the Longbottoms, also members of the Order of the Phoenix. Three times they had found themselves facing Lord Voldemort. And three times they had escaped. Most recently Lily and James followed a known Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hoping they would be able to find Voldemort's headquarters they pursued Bellatrix without warning anyone in the Order what they were planning.

Lily and James entered an empty room. The lights lowered and they found themselves face to face with Lord Voldemort. "Ah now I hoped you would follow Bellatrix" Voldemort's face contorted into what might have been a smile as he nodded to Bellatrix Lestrange, "You have become a nuisance, constantly disrupting my business. I think it is high time was rid of you." Lily and James while both skilled wizards, were fighting a losing battle. It was not long before James was unconscious and Lily found herself lying on her back with Voldemort's wand pointed at her chest. He spoke in the cruel manner the Potter had become to accustom to hearing, "Ah. I see today I will have the pleasure of killing three Potters. I had not noticed you were expecting a child. Pity the filthy mudblood will not live to see me take over." Voldemort's focused stayed on Lily. Behind her Lily saw James stir. "STUPEFY"

James seemed to be recalling their last meeting with Voldemort before he added, "And who is Julia?"

"I hardly think Lord Voldemort will attack me at Hogwarts, James." Lily paused slightly, "Julia and I were member of the Charms club. She graduated two years before us and was in Ravenclaw." Turning her gaze back to the headmaster Lily asked, "If you don't mind me asking why you need someone present to have some art restored?"

"As you know Hogwarts has once again found itself without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was hoping you might be able to help convince Miss Mudaliar to take the position."

"When you said you were going to of an interview someone I assumed you meant for a Defense teacher." said James.

"Hogwarts has two vacancies to fill this year."

"The Divination teacher is also stepping down at the end of the next school year. To be honest true Seers are so rare it hardly seems necessary to continue the class. I am sure you have heard of Cassandra Trelawney. Her great-great-granddaughter Sibyl has applied for the post."

"Are you doing the interview at Hogwarts?" James asked.

"No. I am doing it at the Hogs Head. My brother, Aberforth offered me a room at a discounted price. He has seen a drop in business of lately. People seem fearful to even leave their houses these days. Not to mention the fact Aberforth gave the Order valuable information when the Death Eaters were met at his pub; Until they realized he was a spy" Albus continued, "He overhead many of their conversations until they realized what he was doing. It cost him a good deal of business. Not to mention the fact his bar was nearly burned down twice."

"We should go to the Hog's Head for drinks more often." James said.

"The 'we' he means is himself, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I probably won't even be invited." Lily voice aloof yet with a slight air of hurt present.

James quickly added, "You can come too."

Albus rose, "I better be off. If you could be at Hogwarts at nine o'clock Lily."

"That will be fine. Bye Albus."

"Night." James added.

"Good evening Lily, James." Albus said turning his head to them in turn. He left the house and a small pop was heard.


	2. Chapter Two: Interviews & Interruptions

**Chapter Two: Interviews and Interruptions**

Albus Dumbledore waited in an upstairs room at the Hog's Head bar in Hogsmeade. There was a small knock on the door; a woman entered who bore a resemblance to a very large insect.

"Sibyl, how nice to see you again."

"Thank you Professor and you too." Sibyl Trelawney's replied. Albus Dumbledore, having taught Sybil when she was at Hogwarts noticed her voice had change since her school-girl days. Her voice had a almost mystical quality as if she believed as long as her voice had the proper mystery no one would question her ability as a Seer. However, her behavior and voice was far from mystical. In fact Albus found it funny, but he was kind enough not to let his amusement show on his face.

All of the sudden a commotion was heard outside of the door. Aberforth Dumbledore stormed in, "Caught the fellow listening at the door. Said he had a meeting with you but I've seen him before. He comes in with Bellatrix Lestrange. You know who she is associating with these days Albus."

"It quite alright Aberforth." Albus said in a calm manner, "Simply see that Severus stays down in the bar until I am really for him." he turned his gaze back to the not-so-mysterious Sibyl Trelawney, he could not resist, "You no doubt knew that would happen Sibyl?"

Sibyl did not appear to get the fact that the headmaster was joking, "Yes, I knew we would be interrupted, the fates told me it would be best to allow Mr. Snape to disturb us." Then her face became contorted and her eyes started to roll back in her head. When her voice started again in was harsh, very unlike her normal airy voice, "The one with the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …" Sibyl face appeared normal once more she seemed slightly disoriented. When she spoke again, her voice assumed the same false mystery before she said, "Professor would you like me to make a prediction for you?" she showed no signs of awareness she had made a real prediction moments before.

"That will be unnecessary Sibyl." Dumbledore decided it was best not to continue the rest of the interview he needed no more proof of her ability and decided to skip to the business of the matter. "Originally Professor Nelson had intended to retire this coming July but her heath has made it impossible for her to teach full time any longer. My plan is to have you watch her Divination class for a week so you get the feel for the students. From there on you will teach when Professor Nelson place when she is unable to teach. At the end of the school year you will become the official Divination teacher. We can provided you with accommodations in you wish or you can continue to live at your current residents or take a home in Hogmeade several of the teachers do. "

Sibyl Trelawney look slightly astonished she got a position with so little effort, her apparent surprise was not evident in her voice, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I will consider what I want to do about housing accommodations."

Dumbledore though about asking that since she was a seer shouldn't she know what she will do already, but he realized she did have the ability even if she pretended to know more than she did. "Would you please tell Severus I am ready to see him."

Sibyl nodded her head before descending the stairs. Mustering the most mysterious voice she could Sibyl looked at Severus Snape and said, "Dumbledore is ready to see you."

Lily loved her parents but after learning she was a witch she no longer saw the Muggle world as her home. While she was no ashamed of her Muggle parents there was little tying her to the Muggle world. Her only relative, her sister, wanted nothing to do with her. In many ways she began had thought of Hogwarts as her home. When she arrived at Hogwarts Lily was surprised to realize, while she was glad to be back at Hogwarts she no longer felt that it was her home. Even the Evans house where she grew up no longer felt like home. Her home was with James and her soon-to-be-born child. Lily stood remembering all her happy times at Hogwarts when she was interrupted by an old friend.

"Lily, Lily Evans?" said Julia Mudaliar. Lily turned, there was no doubt Julia was still beautiful. Dark smooth skin, her black hair had an almost purple cast in some light. Teeth perfectly straight and white, and rich golden brown eyes.

"Have you forgotten?" Lily said with a smile, "It Lily Potter now."

"I remember." Julia paused, "Oh my goodness you're pregnant!" Julia looked alarmed for a moment afraid her friend's belly was large for other reasons, "You are pregnant?" After Lily affirmative nod Julia continued, "That's wonderful. You and James must be so happy. A lot has happened since I saw you last. You got married, you are going to be a mother, I suppose you have a wonderful career as well." Some might have thought Julia was jealous but Lily knew better her friend was only joking.

"I was going to work for the Ministry, they offered me a job. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't want to work with a baby on the way. I expected the Ministry to be upset with me but they told me there would be a job for me when I wanted it. I imagine you have had an equally wonderful life."

"I got engaged to Amril Patil, we are going to get married in August." Lily was not surprised Julia and Amril had dated for years, "and I want you to come of course. I have been working as an art restorer."

"I thought you were going to be an Auror?" Lily face showing her confusion.

"I was going to become an auror because that is what everyone told me I should do." Lily felt a little guilty she had encouraged Julia to become an Auror. Julia continued unaware of the guilt on Lily's face, "Defense came so easily for me it seemed like a logical choice. Then I realized I loved art more than anything else. It was only a hobby but I thought I might make a career out if it. In these times I thought I should do what I love not what people think I should be doing. But if you know any dark wizards who like to destroy art I would be more than happy to curse them for you." Lily and Julia laughed, "I've also teaching a class of magical painting. I love teaching kids to do what I love."

Lily thought convincing Julia to take the position might be easier than she had thought.

"Severus, have a seat." The headmasters eyes searched the young mans eyes.

"Thank you for not having me thrown out Professor." Snape was not unusually polite. Severus Snape never did anything unless he knew it was beneficial to him. Playing nice with Dumbledore was beneficial to him

even if the headmaster did not know.

"I do not normally lie to my brother Severus. We both know you do not have an appointment with me. What is so important you had to barge in on my meeting?" Albus's tone likes Severus was unusual except Albus was normally friendly but speaking to his old student seem to upset Albus is some way.

"I wanted to speak to you Professor."

"That much I gathered."

"I was hoping to come to work at Hogwarts. I heard the Defense Against the Darks Arts position is open."

"It was, but it has already been filled. I never figured you would be interested in teaching Severus"

Snape's face showed obvious disappointment and oddly worry, "I well, I didn't until recently, I was hoping …" his voice dropped off.

Dumbledore's face showed sympathy and his voice became friendlier, "If you would like Severus I can tell you when there is another opening at Hogwarts. If you find teaching still interests you, you are welcome to apply"

"Thank you Professor."

"Mind if I watch you work?" Lily asked her friend

"No problem, it will give us a chance to talk." Julia answered

Julia went around cleaning and restoring portraits around the castles. The occupants of the pictures did not like being cleaned. They often fled to a neighbor's portrait in an attempt to escape Julia's wand.

"You know Albus is looking for another Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Lily said in a way she hoped was casual.

Julia nodded, "Mhmm I know, people say there is a curse on the position."

Lily wondered if she wanted her friend to take the job. If the position was cursed what would happened to her friend. Lily blurted out, "Albus has wants me to convince you to take the job."

Julia slipped causing her hand to push harder on the painting, causing the subject of the painting to shout 'Watch what you're doing' "Honestly your fine." Julia said to the painting before turning to look at Lily, "Lil, I'm no teacher."

"You just told me you loved teaching children art."

Julia seemed to contemplate the matter, "Teaching art and teaching Defense are very different."

"You know you would be good at it Julia. You were always much better than me at Defense."

"Didn't you get an Outstanding on your Defense O.W.L.?"

"Yeah, but you did too. Hundred and ten percent right" Lily said, hardly able to suppress her smile.

"Well-"

Lily knew she convinced her friend, "I promise you'll be great."

"If the Defense position really is cursed and I die, I'm coming after you Lily Potter."

Snape walked down the street he thought about his interview, his Master mentioned he might asked him to become a spy. Well the Dark Lord was not specific about where or when so Snape decided to take a little initiative. The Dark Lord had spies and informants almost everywhere in the Wizarding world. The Ministry, The Daily Prophet, Goblins and Gringott's (Only a few were on his side but there are powerful ways of persuasion.) Yet there was no one at Hogwarts on his side at least no on the teaching staff. Snape though his Master might intended him to become his eyes at Hogwarts and it never hurt to lay a little ground work.


	3. Chapter Three: A Time For Babies

**Chapter Three: A Time for Babies**

The end of July saw births for two members of the Order of the Phoenix. Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank welcomed a son Neville on July thirtieth. Lily Potter gave birth to a son Harry on July thirty-first. After hearing of these births, Albus Dumbledore experienced much happiness for his friends but he also wondered about the prophecy Sibyl Trelawney made a month prior. Would Neville or Harry end Lord Voldemort's rein of terror? He had told no one of the prophecy, but he could not help but wondered if he should informed the two sets of new parents about what he had heard. He felt it would be better for the time being to leave them in the dark. Why worry them in a time of happiness?

The Order had a party for the Longbottom's and the Potter's children. Neville and Harry the 'unofficial' new member of the Order. Arabella Figg could be heard saying, "With parents like the ones those boys have how could they not end up fighting for our side? Both sets of parents have escaped You-Know-Who three times. Who else has done that?"

"Arabella I don't think Harry will be ready to fight Voldemort till he's his five at least." Lily said her face and voice full of joy, "Neville might be ready before then but you will have to ask Alice."

"Neville might be ready by four." Alice Longbottom added

Alice and Lily were close before the birth of their children. But the birth of their sons seemed to bring them even closer.

Frank and James were doing their own bonding. Frank pointed to Lily and Alice before saying "Our sons are likely to think they are brothers growing up around those two."

"I imagine it will be good for them. You can never have too much family."

"I agree, but and this will undoubtedly come out rude and I assure I do not mean it that way, but I think you might need it more both you and Lily's parents are dead and aren't you both only children?"

James laughed, "It does sound rude but I know what you are saying. Yes, both my and Lily's parents are dead. Lily does have a sister, a Muggle, who has disowned Lily. Hates magic, husband even worse. I have the feeling Harry will grow up without meeting his aunt. I don't have any siblings unless you count Sirius, which I do. He ran away from home at sixteen. Parents' pureblood maniacs, he stayed with me and my parents during holidays until he graduated. I thought you and Alice were only children as well"

"I am. My mom gave me so much attention I think she would have died if she had another child to tend to. I guess we are going to have to start calling her 'Gran' she'll love that. She thought me and Alice should have had a kid the minute we graduated." Frank laughed at the thought of his mother, "Alice has a brother, Joshua Figg. Joshua works in Romania with Dragons; he helped start the Dragon preserve. He's five years older than Alice; he was long gone before you got to Hogwarts. Aunt Arabella has been coming around a lot since Neville was born. She been teaching Alice Muggle baby raising tricks for obvious reasons. I was surprised but lots of 'em are good. Did you know Muggles have the best wipes for changing a baby's diapers? Sourgify works but that irritates a baby's skin, you'll have to try them"

Albus Dumbledore entered. James and Frank being the closest to the door were the first to great him. "Course our kids will have Uncle Albus." James meant the comment to be a joke, expecting that his old teacher would kindly reject being an honorary uncle.

"I'm more than happy to have a little more family." Albus replied, "Where are my nephews?"

"They are over in the dining room with their mothers." Frank pointed to the pair of mothers

As Albus made his way to Harry and Neville one of those unusual silences you rarely get in groups. It seemed for a moment no one had anything to say and there was one The silence was broken by Arabella Figg, "It's a shame Caradoc missed this. He was looking forward to meeting the babies. Still there is hope" she started sniffing.

The party's mood became less light reality set back in. Hardly a week went by they did not hear of someone dieing. Caradoc Dearborn was the latest to be killed. At least the Order had to assume he was dead. Caradoc had last been fighting Alecto and Amycus Carrow. He had been killed by the Death Eaters less than a week before Neville and Harry were born. Albus had hoped today they might have been able to forget the despair happening around them, but it appeared despair was not so easy to forget. After Arabella's comment, the party became more subdue and slowly people began to go home.

Alice stuck her head in the kitchen where Lily, James, Harry and Albus were having a second helping of cake. "Frank and I are going to go home now Lily."

Lily got up to hug Alice, and then returned to the kitchen table.

"Lily I have been meaning to tell you," Albus began, "Slughorn is retiring. He told me plans to make this his last year at Hogwarts. I was wond-"

Lily interrupted, "Why is Slughorn retiring? When did he make the decision?"

"Just over a month ago," Dumbledore replied, "He told me 'With times the way they are, I think it best to retire now. Who knows if I will get a chance to retire if I don't do it now?' "

"Raver emm voo ef ooo azz e." James mumbled in between bites of cake.

"What did you say? Talking with your mouth full is hardly a good example for your son." Lily said in a voice half way between irritation and amusement.

James cleared his throat, "Emhm I said 'Rather grim view if you ask me' and Harry is hardly a month old. By the time he gets to solid food, chances are he will not remember this"

Lily opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again then she smiled then took her bright green eyes off her husband, "You were saying Albus."

"I was thinking you might like to take the position Lily. You have always had a talent for potions." Albus said apparently amused by James behavior.

"Thank you Albus. But I think I want to stay home with Harry for a few years." Lily was clearly happy at her former teachers compliment but firm in her resolve.

"I understand Lily."

"What about me? Why not ask me Albus?" James joked.

"Forgive me James but as you did not take N.E.W.T. potions I do not think you would be up to the job." Everyone laughed. Those who knew him would tell you Albus Dumbledore had a good, albeit sometime

eccentric, sense of humor.

"Do you have anyone else in mind Albus?" Lily asked

"Someone yes." Albus did not seem to want to elaborate

August ended. Julia Mudaliar married Amril Patil. But August was not all joy. Another member of the Order was murdered. Benjy Fenwick died fighting Death Eaters. It was hard to say what spell killed him. Only small parts of his body were found.

In September Sibyl Trelawney and Julia Patil started teaching at Hogwarts. Julia was happily received by staff and students alike. Sibyl Trelawney's was welcomed as all new teachers are, but she was not as well received. Many of the Divination students were impressed by her genealogy as were some of the staff but

Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, was less enthused by her arrival. "Albus I thought you decided Divination would no longer be taught at Hogwarts."

"I was planning on it Minerva." Albus said in his ever even voice

"No one in her family has been a Seer since her great-grandmother right?"

"Correct"

"I'm not so sure she a real Seer. From what I know Seers often go into trances and have no recollection of their prophecies. I have never seen that woman go into any sort of trance."

"While I am sure Sibyl likes to pretend to know more than she does. I also believe she has the gift of second sight."

"Do you have any proof?"

"I have a great deal of proof."

Minerva waited, "Well are you going to tell me?"

"No, I do not think it wise to share the information with anyone at this time." Minerva looked like she was afraid her old friend did not find her trustworthy, "Even with you, who I trust more than many." Albus's comment once again demonstrated the quality that many the people who knew he described as an ability to read people thoughts.

"Very well, Albus. Goodnight." Minerva McGonagall rose she decided she would not win this argument no matter how hard she tried.

"Goodnight, Minerva."

Near the end of December, Lily Potter once again found herself at Hogwarts.

"Lily, how good to see you." said the familiar voice of Julia Patil.

"You too Julia. How are you enjoying being at Hogwarts teacher?" Lily asked.

"It is great, but it's a little weird too. It seems like hardly any time has passed since I graduated. I feel like I

should be attending class not teaching it. What brings you to Hogwarts Lily?"

"Professor Slughorn needs to leave Hogwarts a few days before term ended. Wanted to go to Australia to visit his nephew, I believe. Albus asked me to take care of the Potions class for the last two days of term. He said all I would have to do is make sure the students don't blow up the potions classroom. I also wanted to give Harry a look at Hogwarts. After all he will be starting here in eleven years"

"How did Albus convince you to teach for two days? You told me you did not want to work for a while after Harry was born."

Lily half smiled, she looked like she did not know how exactly it happened, "Well I'm not so sure. I was going to refuse but … he gave me one of those looks he gives, you know what mean." Julia did know, somehow Albus had a way of convincing people to do things without a single word, "… and I couldn't say no. It's like saying no to Santa Clause." Lily still looked slightly confused about what made her agree to fill in, but she joined Julia when she started laughing.

After the laughter died down Julia's said with a causal air, "You know Slughorn is retiring Lily. You might consider applying for the position."

"Did Albus put you up to this Julia?" Lily said trying to hide the smile on her face

"Yes he suggested I ask you, oh ha, now I see what you mean about saying no to Santa Clause, but I would love to work with you. You can't blame him for asking; after all it worked with me when you asked."

Lily laughed, "It would be nice to work with you but I want to spend at least two years with Harry before starting work. He asked me to be the permanent Potions teacher before but I refused. I don't think he really tried or I might not have been able to say no, he knew know wishes and he respects them."

"Is Harry staying with you at Hogwarts?"

"James, Harry and I have a room in Hogsmeade."

"I don't think I can wait any longer." Julia blurted

"What's wrong?" Lily voice showed concern

"Nothing's wrong. I'm pregnant."

"Oh Julia that's wonderful! This certainly seems to be a time for babies. I had Harry; my friend Alice had a baby boy, Neville, and now you! When is the baby due?"

"Mid-March."

"Hold on, I'm doing the math."

"There's no need. I was pregnant for a month before I was married, though I didn't know it at the time."

Lily thought for a moment before asking apprehensively, "Aren't your parents really traditional?"

"Yes," Julia said half embarrassed, half exasperated, "I plan to tell them the baby is premature."

"Do you think they'll believe you?"

Julia suddenly looked puzzled, "You know something I just remembered? I was premature. You don't think ...?"

Julia and Lily laughed. When Lily looked the clock she said, "Sorry Julia, I have to go to class. I see what you mean, it is weird. Congratulations." She gave her friend a hug then left

"See you later, Lily."

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office wondering who he would find to take over the potion teaching position when Slughorn retired. There was also the small problem his Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher was expecting a child. Professors seemed to be leaving Hogwarts more often these days. It seemed harder to find people willing to take a teaching position at Hogwarts. He knew someone who wanted to be a teacher but he was wary to interview him. Severus Snape seemed to be close with more than a few Death Eaters. All the same, he thought, it wouldn't hurt to interview him. He got out his quill.

Severus, if you are still interested in a teaching position at Hogwarts there is an opening on next year's teaching staff. Please meet me at the Hog's Head on the fifth of January at nine p.m.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding

_Simple but to the point,_ the Headmaster thought, I do not doubt the rumor about Severus but I will have to see how much of a hold Voldemort has over him.


	4. Cp Four: A Possible Vision of the Future

Before reading this I feel obligated to disclose a slight problem in the writing. This starts out in December 1980. I saw this timeline /timelines/timelineclasses.html I immediately integrated the years into my story. As clearly explained (yet somehow I missed it) the books show evidence of Charlie and Bill having, been at Hogwarts in 1980. But Jo told us they are younger. I considered changing the story but I so loved the interaction between Lily and Charlie so for the sake of this story Bill and Charlie are three years older than they are in cannon. The rest of the Weasley children are they same age.

XXX

**Chapter Four: A Possible Vision of the Future**

Lily entered her old potions classroom. The first class she would be teaching, well more like supervising, would be first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. For a moment, she felt as if she had been taken back in time. She could easily imagine, a little red head girl sitting next to a greasy haired boy and talking excitedly about Potions.

"So your saying if I put a drop of cherry sap the potion will be ready in half the time? Are your sure Sev?" While she appeared a little doubtful, the little girl's eyes lit up at the possibility.

"Yes Lil it does, my Gran showed me." Like Lily's, the boy's eyes showed more life when he was talking about Potions, or maybe it was because he was talking to the girl.

Lily and Severus saw nothing wrong with their friendship but they were the only ones. The four Gryffindor boys present stared at them in disgust, the obvious ring leader, a boy with clean but untidy hair, seemed the most annoyed with their friendship.

Lily looked at the students; nothing had changed since she graduated. The Gryffindors and Slytherins sat separately. But unlike when she was at school, no students disobeyed the unspoken rule. There were no students who dared to speak with, let alone, be fiends with the 'enemy' house.

"Hello class." Many of the class looked up in surprise when they heard a feminine voice instead of the lower somewhat jolly voice of Professor Slughorn. "I am not sure if Professor Slughorn told you I would be substituting for him for a few days." There was a general murmur of assent. "Good well from what I understand you need to turn in an essay on Bezoars. Could someone please collect them for me?"

A ginger haired boy raised his hand. Lily smiled, "Thank you …?"

The young boy blushed nearly as red as his hair, "Charlie, Charlie Weasley."

"Thank you, Charlie." Charlie brought the stack of parchments to Lily. Lily assessed the students for a moment. "I know I am supposed to let you work on homework, but how about a little fun?"

The class was surprised by Lily's suggestion, Professor Slughorn, while not as strict, would not have let them have a period of pure fun. Lily led the class in magical trivia. Even though the children has just entered magical education, they all showed different strengths. Charlie Weasley was by far the strongest student when it came to magical creatures. Near the end of the class three students were tied for first place. Anna Watson and Charlie Weasley from Gryffindor and Ruth Carmichael from Slytherin. "I am going to ask the final three a question. Write your answer down." Lily wondered what subject she should test the students. She looked at Charlie. Somehow Lily imagined Harry at Hogwarts '_His hair just like his father, black and untidy, but he has my eyes.__He will sit in this same classroom next to a gingered haired boy. Obviously it wouldn't be Charlie. But maybe Charlie has older siblings who will have children starting at Hogwarts at the same time as Harry. Or younger siblings who are Harry's age.' _Lily turned her thought back to what question she should ask. She looked at Charlie, '_Dragons, I'll ask about Dragons. I know it is favoritism but he's such a sweet boy.' _"This question is O.W.L. level. What breed of Dragon shoots mushroom shaped flames out of its nostrils?"

Once the three finalist finished write Lily asked them for their answers. "Anna please show me your answer." Anna held up her parchment, "Common Welsh Green. I sorry that is incorrect. Ruth." Ruth held up her answer, "Swedish Short-Snout, sorry that is also wrong. And what about you Charlie?" Charlie smiled and held up his answer. "Chinese Fireball, that's right. Charlie is our winner."

"What do I win?" Charlie asked.

Lily waved her wand, "A special assortment of sweets from Honeydukes."

"Wicked!"

"There is only five minutes of class left, why don't you all leave a little early." Lily spoke quietly as if she was about to let the class in on a secret, "Just don't tell the headmaster."

Charlie Weasley stayed behind. "That was a really great lesson Professor. Maybe if Professor Slughorn retires you can take his place."

Despite her previous intentions Lily found herself saying, "I will think about it Charlie."

Charlie left, and Lily was alone in the class room thinking.

Lily enjoyed her few days as the potions mistress at Hogwarts. '_Maybe I should reconsider Albus's job offer. James might be willing to move to Hogsmeade.' _Lily thought, '_No. Harry's to young, I want to be with him full time as long as I can.'_

Christmas came and went. Remus invited Lily, James, and Harry to the flat he and Sirius shared for a New Year's party. Peter claimed to have a prior engagement but refused to provide his friends with details on his plan.

"Wonder what was so important Peter couldn't spend New Years with us?" Lily wondered aloud

"No idea," Sirius replied, "It is just me or lately does he seem more nervous than usual?"

"It's not just you," Remus and James said at the same time.

"And I think he's lost weight." Remus added

"You don't think he has a girl do you?" Lily asked

"No." Remus, Sirius, and James said together.

They all pondered what Peter might be doing for a few moments.

A tired looking red-head man came down the stairs. A plump red-head woman stood over a stove with a little red-headed baby in one arm in her wand in the other. "Arthur!" She shouted, realizing most of her children were asleep lowered her voice, "It is five-thirty in the morning what are you doing up?" Before allowing an answer she said, "You got in so late I finally had to go up stairs and go to sleep, what time did you get in? What kept you at work so late?"

The man paused, "Er … which question do you want me to answer first Molly?" The woman, Molly, did not answer, but she did shoot her husband an annoyed look, "Right … I'll just decided then … I got in about three, a lot of nights there is not much to do in terms of cursed Muggle artifacts. So sometimes they ask me to help in other departments."

"That not fair you shouldn't have to do other people work, Arthur."

"You know I get paid by the hour Molly, we have seven children, two in Hogwarts, that doesn't come cheap. Well anyway, the Aurors made a big round up and they needed several people to help sort out who was the ranking officer and what they were planning. I got pulled to help with interrogations."

"Interrogations! Arthur you're not an Auror. Interrogations honestly, Merlin's pants! Crouch he …. Read it in the Prophet … Unforgivable Curses … Arthur you didn't?!"

"Of course not Mollywobbles, you should know we better than that. No basically I just waited in the room with one of them to make sure they did not try to escape. All I was allowed to do was ask their name. Well that kept me there 'til about two. Then, and I can't believe the bureaucracy, they kept me for an hour to ask me what I asked the guy I was watching and what he said."

"Well if you left so late why do you have to go in early to-day?"

"Well it's funny in not so funny way, Moody after asking me about the Death Eater I was watching asked me if I had the paper work done of the witch who was passing out biting teacups last month. Apparently she had been brought in for a more serious charge and they could use the information to prove she had a violent history. I told him 'No because I have been here all night helping you.' Well he told me he needed it by seven this morning."

They were both quite for several moments before Arthur spoke making Molly jump after the long stretch of silence. "Oh! I just remembered I have a present for you."

"For me Arthur, Thank you. … It's just, it not my birthday or anything. Can we afford it?"

"What do you mean it's not your birthday? Of course it is," Arthur grinned, "Oh! It's my other wife's birthday is today." Thankfully Molly smiled as well, "I know it is not you birthday I just knew you would love this. And don't worry I got it for free." Molly frowned disappointed her husband was giving her a present with no value, "But don't take that to mean it has no worth. In fact I think it might be priceless, never seen another in fact."

Arthur went up the stairs and returned with wooden rectangular box with simple adornment.

"You got me a clock … with no hands?"

"Molly, this is no simple clock. We did a raid last month, this looked like a Muggle clock so we took it in to make sure it didn't have any Dark curses. Don't worry it didn't; we did every test in the book. Well it was Croaker who figured it out, brain like that it's no wonder they recruited him to be an Unspeakable. This clock well it monitors the family."

"What does that mean? Monitor the family? There aren't any hands or writing of any kind."

"Ah well maybe this will explain it." He pulled out his wand and seemed to think for a moment wanting to make sure he remembered the spell and then preformed a complicated wand movement.

"Creo Famila Weasley horologium." Suddenly writing appeared in the clock, instead of numbers in the traditional spots words appeared, like home, lost, mortal peril, and traveling. Then in the center of the clock hands started sprouting not two or three like a normal clock but eight hands appeared. Then the hands became engraved, each of the clock's hands now bore a name of one of the Weasley's and on top of the hand a small portrait of each family member appeared.

"Arthur! It's the most extraordinary thing I have ever seen in my life. Who came up with it?"

"We really don't know. Croaker remembered the spell he came across in his N.E.W.T. studies."

Molly continued to stare at the clock as she said, "I've never even heard of such a thing. How did Croaker find the information?"

"Well I asked him the same thing," Arthur was looking at the clock intently as well, "Apparently he went to Dumbledore and said he wanted more books on theoretical magic to study because he read all of the books Hogwarts had on the subject. Dumbledore got permission for Croaker to look at the Ministry's books and the subject and that is how he came across the spell."

"Since he was the one who knew what the clock was, why didn't Croaker take it?"

"Finkelstein offered it to him but Croaker wanted me to take it because he doesn't have any family. Once I made sure Croaker really didn't want it I been so excited to take it home and show it to you. But for safety we gave it another look to make absolutely sure there was no dark magic hiding inside."

"Arthur, I've just noticed what is that little piece of gold, with a tiny dot on top sticking up from the center with the other hands. Is it a defect?"

"I don't think so. It looks like another hand is forming. But that doesn't make any sense."

Molly rubbed her stomach, "Ech I been so nauseous lately."

"Molly you were nauseous all the time when you had the children. I think that little hand means you pregnant."

XXX

Here is the wand movement i223./albums/dd312/AslActress/spell.jpg 


	5. Chapter Five: A Friendship Renewed

**Chapter Five: A Friendship Renewed and an Infiltration Planned**

Severus Snape Appearated on the main road in Hogsmeade. He planned on using the walk to go over the instructions his master had given him. The cold voice of the Dark Lord formed in his head, "If he asks you about your allegiance say you have renounced your old ways and have fled from me"

On the Dark Lord's orders SeverusSnape learned Occlumency. "Dumbledore," The Dark Lord mouth sneered, "is accomplished at Legilimens. I trust you will be able to deceive him Severus." Snape knew what would if he failed.

"Severus."

"Yes my lord?"

"I see you trying to deceive me. Who is the redhead woman?"

This is what Snape had always feared. Lord Voldemort had seen the only woman he had ever loved. In the past there was no reason for the Dark Lord to see Lily in Snape's mind but today.

They had been friends, the best of friends, for many years. Yet in their fifth year the friendship was fatality damaged. Severus, in a moment of anger, called Lily a Mudblood, one of the worst insults in Wizardry for those who are born to Muggle parents. For the next two years Lily and Severus barely spoke a word to each other. In their seventh year the friendship had mended to some extent. Thus far they had not become friends like they once were; since Snape entered into the serves of the Dark Lord. Much of Severus' life was affected by Lily, whenever he made a decision he thought about Lily would think of his actions. Sometimes knowing Lily would disapprove kept Severus from doing dark things. After their fight in in fifth year Severus had rarely been called by his given name, preferring to be called by his surname alone. Now Snape had no one to worry about, his actions affected no one but himself, it was liberating is one way but he also knew he would give anything to have Lily worry about him again. None of his work for the Dark Lord had involved his old friend. In order that he never put Lily in harm Snape had not seen her in over a year. When he heard his friend had a baby he could not resist visiting his old friend. He needed to see if she was still happy even when he wasn't in her life. Snape hoped somehow she needed him to be happy because he certainly felt the reverse.

"Lily?"

Lily jumped and drew her wand. With all that had happened to her she knew a man coming at her from behind could not be a good sign. "Expel- … Severus? Oh!" Lily looked at her old friend, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Well. I did not think someone old enough to be a mother would not be expecting an attack." Severus joked; Lily was the only person he joked with.

"I will remind you, you are older than me, so you might want to be careful who you call old." Lily retorted with a smile on her face.

"Motherhood certainly agrees with you. I do not think I have ever seen you look happier." Snape seemed a little sad at the second statement. "I assume this is Harry."

"Yes. He really is a wonderful boy, and even if he wasn't my son I would say as much."

"He has your eyes. Beautiful." Lily had not realized it but Severus had stopped looking at Harry and had begun to look at her.

Severus felt his arm burn. "Lily I have just remembered I have an appointment I am late for. Forgive me but I have to leave.

Soon Snape found himself in front of his master. He was so wrapped up in seeing Lily he forgot to shut his mind.

"Your response was a little slow Severus, where were you?"

"I was stopped by a girl who graduated from Hogwarts the same year as me." Snape tried not to think about Lily, Snape knew the Dark Lord used people close to his servants to ensure they remained loyal. "I excused myself as quickly as I could. I am sorry my Lord."

"What is her name?"

"Evens I believe." Also not a lie but he fear the Dark Lord was getting to close too his feelings.

"If she knows you well enough to stop you on the street she must be talented indeed," the Dark Lord almost seemed to be mocking Snape, "Would she be a useful servant for me? Perhaps I should consider taking her into my services." The Dark Lord was toying with Snape, that much was certain but he also knew Snape was not the sort of man to have befriended someone without talent. Snape's master would never suspect someone with inferior birth could have any true talent. Nor did the Dark Lord suspect Snape would be friends with someone who didn't believe in Wizard superiority.

"I know of no use she could be to you my lord." This was true. Oh yes, Lily had many talents, far more than many wizards but she would never work for the Dark Lord. He was worried his master would ask of her linage. Snape being friendly with a Muggle-born would cause too many problems. Even if Snape could provided an adequate reason for associating with a 'Mudblood' the Dark Lord's interested would be peaked.

"You're quite sure?" The Dark Lord gaze bore into Snape.

Trying not to blink Snape said, "Quite, my lord." He feared any movement would be construed as a sign of weakness.

The Dark Lord who had an eerie habit on not blinking and never broke a gaze continued to asses Snape while he changed the subject. "If you remember we spoke about you becoming a spy for me."

"Yes my lord anyway I can assist you." Snape knew this was a time he could break eye contact with his master.

The Dark Lord lifted up an envelope with familiar green ink. "It just so happens Dumbledore wrote to you about a teaching position last night."

"Forgive me, my lord but I received no letter."

The Dark Lord's lips twitched almost imperceptibly, he enjoyed watching his servants squirm, "I took the liberty of screening your mail for you."

Snape was loyal to the Dark Lord but he also knew the Dark Lord would punish him if anything seemed amiss, "Thank you my lord … what did he want?"

"To interview you for a position at Hogwarts. A spy at Hogwarts would be most beneficial to me. I expected you to apply."

"However I can serve you."

"I expect you to get the job Severus, if you do not I will be severely disappointed."

"I wish only to serve you my Lord. So that I may better understand you wished may I ask a few questions about the assignment my lord?" Questioning the Dark Lord is dangerous but perhaps not as dangerous as wrongly following his orders.

"You may."

"If he asks of my allegiances what shall I say?"

"Do not deny ever serving me, fool though he is, he will know you are my servant. No you shall say you have seen the error in your ways and fled from my wrath."

"Who would be so foolish to think anyone could escape you?" The question was rhetorical some might have thought the statement was an unnecessary flattery but the Dark Lord, be a true Slytherin, relished any praise. "What shall I say changed my view?"

"You expect me to do everything Severus?" The Dark Lord's anger was apparent; it was rare for him to allow any question but Snape adulation earned him one question but only one.

Snape tried not to let his fear show but he knew he had gone too far. "I can come up with something if it pleases my lord but I know you are wiser than me and I know your counsel will not lead me astray." There was a long silence in which the Dark Lord studied Snape and Snape wondered if he should speak again, "… My Lord is there anything else I can do for you?"

The Dark Lord stayed quite for several moments longer he enjoyed the pleasure of Snape's fear. "You may leave Severus, the next time we speak I expect you to be a professor."

"Yes, thank you my lord." Severus left the room never turning his back on his master the whole time wondering what he could say to convince his old master he had changed.

Snape tried to get the thought of Lily and the Dark Lord out of his head but it was proving a difficult task indeed. Snape took a breath and closed the doors to his mind as he opened a very real life door.


	6. Chapter Six: A Spy is Born

**Chapter Six: A Spy is Born**

Albus Dumbledore waited in a private room of the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Severus Snape to arrive for his interview. His brother had closed his bar for the night due to the illness of one of his beloved goats.

"Good evening, Professor." Snape's voice as cool as ever.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like always but they also showed concern, "Good evening Severus, have a seat."

"Thank you." Snape said as he took a seat.

"I'll get right to it, why do you want to teach at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore whom normally enjoyed pleasantries felt the best to go to the heart of the matter. "I do not remember you expressing a desire to teach when you were at school."

"I feel teaching young wizards how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts is the most valuable thing I could do with my time."

"You seem to have misunderstood Severus." Dumbledore looked disappointed that his assumption that Snape wanted to be near the Dark Arts and sad that Snape had failed the test, "You are interviewing to be the Potions Master."

"I was under the impression the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was leaving Hogwarts."

"She is leaving this year, she is expecting a child."

"Professor," Severus inquisitively asked, "If the current teacher is leaving, then why can't I apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

"I have already found a new Defense teacher."

"Who have you hired?"

"It's not important." Dumbledore had no one in mind but he knew he did not want Severus Snape near the Dark Arts. "Presuming you still wish to apply, what makes you want to be the Potions Master?"

Severus seemed to be thinking about his answer, "I have always enjoyed the art of potion making, Professor. Were I not be a teacher, I would most likely end up working for a potions company. Several Salons offered me a job, as did other potions companies with more prestige. I do not like the idea of working somewhere where the potions I make will be bottled and sold never to see their benefit reap. At Hogwarts I would have the chance to help others learn to love potion making as I do."

"A very good answer indeed." Albus eyes seem to be looking straight into Severus's very thoughts when he said, "I have heard rumors you have been working for Lord Voldemort." Snape flinched at the name, "I have reason to believe these rumors are true, Severus."

"I do not deny the fact I have worked for the Dark Lord." Snape knew there were ways of blocking ones thoughts, he was better then most but he knew Dumbledore was talented in the art of Legilimency. He showed the headmaster new images, Caradoc Dearborn being tortured and killed by the Carrows. (Dearborn had been killed by Death Eaters but Snape was unsure of the circumstances.) "I … you know Caradoc Dearborn, he was so good at potions. We formed an unofficial Potions Club; Slughorn's potions group was a little simple. Well he was a good man he didn't deserve to die like that."

Snape paused in an effort to make it seem like he was thinking of a friend's death before continuing, "I realize how foolish I was to follow the Dark Lord. I renounced him then fled from his presences" Snape paused, "I know it would be a great risk to let an on-the-run former Death Eater teach at your school. But I want … I need this job."

Snape played the part well; Dumbledore did seem to believe him. Albus Dumbledore for all his greatness believed in second chances even when he had no reason to give them. "I will allow you to teach at Hogwarts."

"Thank y-"

Dumbledore cut Snape off, "Do not thank me till you have heard my condition. I will allow you to teach at Hogwarts _if_ you return to the Dark Lord. Tell him whatever you must to convince him you are still loyal. I want you to turn spy for me Severus. I know it is a lot to ask but if we had a spy among the Death Eaters, I judge we could bring Voldemort to justice."

Snape appeared to consider the matter when he had already made up his mind, "I will do what you ask. I only hope the Dark Lord will not kill me when I try to return. There is one problem, if he lets me live he will want me to spy on you. I dare not deny him."

"I think we can find a way around this problem." Albus gave Snape an encouraging look, "You will give Voldemort information. Of course none of our big secrets will be revealed. The information will seem useful but we will make plans so no harm will come to the members of the Order."

"The Dark Lord," this time Snape's reaction was very real and not in any way a part of the act he had been performing all evening. "he will know if I am lying."

"That is why I plan to teach you Occlumency."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Return

_**Chapter Seven: The Return**_

Julia Patil did what could only be called waddling back to her desk. Lily had come to see her at Hogwarts

since it was a Saturday they didn't have to worry about Julia having to teach class.

"You know," Julia said as she sat, "I think if I get any bigger and I won't be able to walk at all."

"I felt the same way before Harry was born." Lily chuckled, "Are you going to stop teaching at a certain time or are you going to keep working till the baby is born?"

"Babies."

"You mean there is going to be more than one! Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

"Because the healers only told me yesterday. Amril is delighted as are our parents. But think about it twins! It is scary to imagine taking care of two babies at once." Despite her words Julia had a smile so big her face threatened to crack if it got any larger. "I'll resign when the babies are born or at Easter, whichever comes first."

"Who is going to take over for you for the rest of the year?"

"Each of the teachers are going to help but teaching a few classes each. Between them they have enough free periods to cover all of the classes. Even though he pretends not to I think Professor Dumbledore really does believe no Defense teacher will last more than a year. Otherwise he would find someone to finish this year and then stay for the next."

"You may be right. But didn't I promise nothing bad would happen to you if you took the job."

"Okay I admit it I am thankful you convinced me, I only have a few months left and nothing even remotely sinister has happened while I've been the Defense teacher. But after all I didn't last the whole year?"

Lily laughed, "Oh before I forget I want to give you a picture of Harry."

Lily found the picture and she and Julia continued to talk for several hours.

Julia gave birth to two healthy baby girls Padma and Parvarti on March 28. Both Julia and Amril were over the moon at their daughters' arrival.

After visiting Julia at St. Mungo's Lily got to thinking, "James, do you ever think about having another baby?"

"Well," he said, "I was hoping you would be the one to have all the babies. You did so well with Harry after all."

"Ha Ha. Very funny James Potter. You know what I mean."

"I've thought about it, but I was an only child so I don't know what it would be like having a sibling. It turned out so bad with your sister. But I always wanted a girl as well."

"You shouldn't let Petunia's actions change your mind." she sighed deeply, "Until Hogwarts, she was my best friend. She just go jealous and it grew over the years 'til she stopped wanting to see me."

"What was she jealous about? She hates magic."

"After Professor McGonagall came to the house to tell my family about Hogwarts, Petunia wrote to Professor Dumbledore and asking to be admitted as well. It was so long ago and her views seemed to have changed so much I almost forget she wanted to be like me. Severus always reminded me about that letter when I was down because Petunia called me a freak."

"Snivellus knew!? And you never told me!?"

"Of course he knew. He was my best friend before I even knew you, James." Lily controlled her anger but she felt like she had this discussion a hundred times. She might have in fact, "And I have asked you to call him Severus though Snape would be fine, but not Snivellus."

"Lily," It was James' turn to sigh. Once she spoke again he was no longer angry, "I know he was your friend but think about what he did at Hogwarts; there is no chance he didn't start working for Voldemort."

"You never knew James. I always trusted him I can't imagine he would ever be Dark enough to be a Death Eater." Lily had wanted to tell James about Severus childhood for quite some time but never found the chance, "His childhood was not an easy one. His grandfather, the wizard one, was attacked by Muggles when he was young. As soon as Severus showed signs of magic his grandfather taught him every jinx in the book. He also filled him with a distrust and dislike of Muggles. But it was not hard for Severus to dislike Muggles because his father, a Muggle, was awful to him as a child. Hogwarts was a haven for him, I imagine after being sorted into Slytherin where people were nice to him for a chance, I can see how he might be lured to their ways; not that I ever condoned any of it but I understand anyway."

"I never knew any of that about …" James clenched his jaw before continuing, "Snape. But I think he was attracted to the Dark side long before the sorting hat put him in Slytherin. I think it is best to stop talking about … Snape for a while. Maybe we should talk about babies again."

"I think I can handle that."

Snape thought of his last meeting with Dumbledore. The headmaster was surprised how adept Snape was at Occlumency. Barely a month had past since their lessons had started. "Well I never thought I would be saying this so soon but I deem you are ready to return to Voldemort." Snape flinched at the name, "Severus, you will have to learn not to react so violently to the name. If you jump at his name how do you expect to lie to him on a daily basis?" Snape began to enter the Dark Lord's chamber. I don't need to be thinking about anything but my assignment.

Snape bowed low, "My Lord, Dumbledore has made me a teacher at Hogwarts. He is under the impression I deserted you. I am ready to be your faithful spy."

Snape wondered with Dumbledore's training if he would he be able to block his thoughts from the Dark Lord, even the mere idea of what would happen in his master caught him lying frightened Snape. Still another part of him mind thought, If I could imagine the possibilities. I could contact Lily.

"Rise." said the cold voice of Lord Voldemort, "Tell me Severus where did you meet with the old fool?"

Snape pondered is he should gamble trying to lie to the Dark Lord. I could always say I misunderstood the question. I could pretend I thought he meant the time I first spoke to Dumbledore. The other part of his mind answered, If he knew you lied the first time what will he do when you lie about lying? After a slight pause he said with confidence, "At the Hog's Head, my Lord."

Voldemort locked eyes with his servant for several moments. Voldemort's gaze bore deeper into Snape's eyes. Voldemort seemed satisfied finally broke the stare. "Very well. Continue."

Snape knew the next part was too big to lie about, "He asked me to spy on you my lord."

Snape feared what his master reaction might be then a most astonishing thing happened. The Dark Lord let out a short cold laugh, "Of course he did. You think I would allow you to stay away from me for a month if I did not know he was trying to prepare you to lie to me." Snape knew not to answer. "I have information planned for you to give, servants who are expendable."

Snape hoped he would not become one of those servants. The Dark Lord continued, "The Muggle-loving fool, he thinks he could teach anyone to deceive me." The Dark Lord laughed again just as cold as before. "You didn't believe he could teach you to deceive me did you Severus?"

This question was to be answered, "Of course not my lord. I hardly believed Dumbledore could be so idiotic to think anyone was adept enough to mislead the Dark Lord."

"Severus, you are most loyal to me. I will summon you when enough time has passed. Even one as forgiving as 'the headmaster' knows I would not trust you with real information so soon."

After a minute had passed Snape tentatively asked, "Is there anything else I can do to serve you my Lord?" His master seemed to be finished but you never left the Dark Lord's presence without permission.

"No. You may go."

Snape bowed once again and left without turning his back to Lord Voldemort. It worked; Snape thought It was a simple lie. He had met the headmaster at Hogwarts for all of their Occlumecy lessons. I can deceive the Dark Lord. He was quite sure no one had even managed this before. I can see Lily.

A small pop was heard. Severus looked careful around. He knew Lily came to the same park every Wednesday. The same park they had met in as children. "Lily."

"Severus we seem to be running in to each other a lot lately." Lily Potter was glad to see her friend but she also seemed sad.

"Is anything wrong Lily?"

"Oh it's nothing."

Severus smiled, "Perhaps this will make you feel better." From the inside of his sleeve he pulled a bouquet of flowers like a Muggle magician.

"A Muggle trick? I would not have expected this from you." Lily looked at the flowers. Unlike the Muggle trick these flowers were real. They also had flower varieties seen only in the magical world. "Oh you used your wand. Bit of a risk in this area, but the trick is well known among Muggles so I won't lecture you on the statute of secrecy. What brings you back to our childhood playground? Not feeling sentimental are you?"

"No I was hoping to run into you. I know you come back here a lot. Your childhood was happier than my, the memories mean more to you than they do to me."

"I was hoping my sister might come here. I have not seen her in almost two years. She got married; her husband has her same view of magic. I still take the Muggle paper." Snape looked shocked that there would be any reason for a witch to take the Muggle paper. "A month before Harry was born she had a son, Dudley. I sent her a letter to congratulate her by Muggle post, it came back unopened. When I had Harry I sent her a letter telling her about her nephew. The second letter did not come back, in the letter I told her I liked to come here on Wednesday. I keep hoping she will come to see me."

"Has she?"

"No. But I keep hoping she will." Lily's voice suddenly became solemn, "Severus I need to ask you a question."

Severus was curious what could make his friend's manner change so abruptly, "Alright."

"What have you been doing recently?"

Severus found it odd Lily would want to know about the next school year. But he feared there was a deeper meaning, "Preparing for the next year at Hogwarts. I was about to tell you I am going to be taking over for Slughorn."

"I'm happy for you." despite the sincerity of her statement Lily's voice was still very stern, "What about before that, when I saw you last month I was happy to see you." Severus opened his mouth, "Don't interrupt me. I had not seen you for over a year, honestly I did not think I would be seeing you again for a long time. Otherwise I would have asked you this before. Severus, I hear you have been working for Voldemort. Is that true?"

Snape filched at the name, "I … was but not anymore. Dumbledore he has given me an opportunity to change … and I am going to take it." Severus had never intended to truly help Dumbledore but now, looking at Lily, he was not so sure.

"Severus, I hope you are being honest with me. It will take me time to believe you have changed your ways. You hurt me before, not just your words I forgave you for that long ago, but your actions; the people you associated with, you knew the sort of thing they do, no doubt witnessed it … and participated. I do hope your words hold truth behind them and I can trust you again. Perhaps one day you can have dinner with me and my family. But I will not put my family at risk for anyone, not even you who I knew so well."

"Lily, I could give you a hundred years of proof but you know your husband," Snape used this title for two reasons, the first he had to remind himself Lily was in love with someone else, the second he could not manage to say James, knowing James was the one who kept Lily from trusting him. "he would never let me in your house. Not that I would want to be with him there."

"Maybe in time you will reconsider Severus. Let me worry about James."

Severus decided he would give the Order more information than the Dark Lord instructed him to. He wanted Lily to believe he was truly reformed. But he also knew the Dark Lord would take over. It made no matter if it was in a month or in ten years, Lord Voldemort would conquer the Wizarding world. But for Lily he was willing to delay his master's rise to power.


	8. Chapter Eight: A Quiet Easter

**Chapter Eight: A Quite Easter **

The Order hosted an Easter dinner. For many it was hard to face an Easter dinner alone. Some had no family of their own like Sirius; others had lost family members in the war. Children orphaned as toddlers. How awful would it be to have to grow up without your parents? Lily thought, I am glad Harry has us. Lily looked at James, but our lives are just a fragile and Voldemort would not hesitate to kill us he we met him again.

At that moment the door opened and in walked the brooding image of Severus Snape, instantly all the member of the Order, except for Dumbledore, rose and pointed their wands at his chest. Lily was to shocked to stand, then it registered Severus had no reason to be in the Order's headquarters and she too rose with her wand raised.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are there others with you?" James asked while he and Sirius started looking about.

Snape looked at James and Sirius with distaste, "Professor, I see you did not tell them about my new position."

Dumbledore laughed, wholesome and jolly (so unlike the Dark Lord) "I was going to make the announcement in a moment, you are early Severus. Although I admit that was quite the entrance. Put your wands away everyone."

Many, like Lily and Remus, complied trusting Dumbledore's judgments. A few lowered their wands but did not put them away. James and Sirius kept their eyes on Snape and did not lower their wands an inch.

Sirius glanced at Dumbledore for a second before returning his gaze to Snape. "Are you crazy Albus? He is a Death Eater."

"Ah you are never are up to-date with your information Black. Of course you never made good judgments even when you had the correct information." I have missed mocking Blacks intelligences Snape thought.

"Sirius, James why don't we compromise? Why don't you sit keep your wands out if you wish but set them on the table. Severus why don't you do the same."

Realizing it was not going to work otherwise Snape sat and put his wand on the table in front of him. Reluctantly James and Sirius complied.

"Severus was a Death Eater." Albus stated as if he was commenting on something as mundane as the weather.

"Exactly. Then why-"

"James I am going to have to ask you not to interrupt me." Albus gave one of his forceful looks that showed his real power, "Severus was a Death Eater. But he has turned spy for us."

Sirius and James both snorted but he was Sirius who spoke this time, "What sort of proof do you have to support this, Dumbledore?"

Everyone gave a little gasp. Sirius had never showed much consideration for authority had never been disrespectful of his former headmaster. Calling him Dumbledore, in that tone was as disrespectful as possible. "I believe it was proof you asked for Mr. Black." Dumbledore showed no sign of being hurt at Sirius's words, "Severus has shown the greatest of remorse. I do not believe he would now do anything that to bring harm to anyone in the Order."

Suddenly Snape turned and whispered something in Albus's ear. "Very well Severus, we will meet later. Tell him what we discussed."

There was silence for several moments then it seemed everyone had something to say.

"Where did he-"  
"-unbelievable."  
"Maybe he really-"  
"-people are dieing."  
"Do you honestly-"  
"A Death Eater-"  
"-just listen."

And then also most comically everyone seemed to say "Albus" as one. After a brief pause everyone laughed as there unity.

"I do believe that is the tension break we needed." Albus chuckled, "Now I am aware everyone has questions while do we just go around the table and I will answer everything I can. Why don't we start with you James."

"I know Snape, Albus; while I admit the Marauders might have thrown the first hex our curses weren't dark." James paused, "I never saw a first year who knows magic so dark. He used spells in horrible ways; he cast Defodio on Pete once. I can't imagine a twelve year old who would do something like that could even change his ways."

"Not actually a question James but I understand you point James. I do not deny Severus has used Dark Magic in the past. But I think he can give us an insight to the other side, and I know he will be able to tell us of Voldemort's movements. I will watch him closely I do not intend to let him have free rein to whatever he wants. Minerva why don't you go next."

Minerva gave more thought to her question and took a moment before she responded, "I know you said Severus showed remorse could you please elaborate?"

"Severus did not go out and participate when the Death Eaters went out 'recruiting', that what they call it when they kill families to get one wizards support. But he heard the bragging about what was done.

Recently Severus was sent along to talking with a former classmate Caradoc Dearborn, he had no idea what was planned." Albus paused because it hurt him to repeat what had happened to his former student and Order colleague. "Severus tried, begged even, for them to stop but he couldn't keep the Death Eaters from torturing and killing Caradoc."

A few of those present were crying. Minerva stifled a sob as she said, "So he is dead then. I … I hoped maybe he was still out there and we could find him before it was too late."

Albus continued to let everyone ask questions about Snape. Sirius, like James, sited Snape's history of Dark Magic. Lily asked how certain Albus was of Severus's remorse, but it was clear she believed he had changed his ways. Several present did not know anything about Snape so they asked about his past.

"Remus," Albus began, "what would you like to know?"

"Are you sure Snape was really there when Caradoc was killed, he could have made the whole thing up. Did he let you view his memory in your pensive?"

Albus wasn't sure what to say, looking at someone's mind was not a simple matter. If you did not want to harm someone when using Legilimency they had to be aware of your presence in their mind. Snape would have felt Albus's presence had he chosen to object Snape could have either broken eye contact or had he not realize breaking eye contact would work, thinking stop would have given Albus the indication Snape did not want his memories viewed. But the Order members might not see Albus looking into others minds as a positive thing. "He did. Hagrid, I do believe it is your turn."

"Snape was never ta' best of kids but I wonder if maybe e' is under at' Imperious Curse, did yeh test to make sure he was here of his own will?"

"I did all the usual spells to check for to deception and some of the less known ones as well." Albus looked at all those present, "While I often lead our meaning I do not consider myself the only one capable of making the Order's decisions. Dictatorship is one of the things we are fighting against. Therefore I am going to let everyone vote on if they feel Severus will be faithful to us as a spy. While if you choice that we can not trust him I will offer him a shelter apart for the Order, it would be wrong to turn him away now that he has come to me for help. I know there are mixed feeling among even the closest of you on this matter." His gaze lingered on James and Lily, "Thus I am going to ask you to write you decision on a piece of paper." He waved his hands and parchment and quills appeared in front of everyone. "If you are for Severus becoming our spy write yes on your parchment, if you against it write no."

Some wrote their answers immediately others took awhile to make their decision once everyone was done Albus waved his hand twice. The first wave made the ink and quills disappear the second caused all the pieces of paper to fly into him hand.

"While it was a close vote more of you chose to accept Severus remorse and allow him to become a spy for the Order. I must now excuse myself because Hogwarts new term is starting soon and I must prepare.

Goodnight everyone."

Lily followed Albus out of the house.

"Albus, Severus told me he was going to be the Potions Master is that true?"

"Yes it is, but how did you know I did not mention it in the meeting."

"Oh … I." she look at the ground and mumbled the next part. "I ran into him a few days ago at the park we went to as children. It not like I went looking for him or anything he just showed up."

"Lily, there is nothing wrong with speaking with an old friend."

"I know but I worried about talking to him because of the rumors I heard about him working for Voldemort. He told me he wasn't a Death Eater anymore but I did not know if I could believe him. I guess he was telling the truth after all. Why did Severus get a job at Hogwarts? He never seemed interested in teaching when we were young."

"I do not think he thought of himself as a teacher. But he came to me in desperation after having fled Voldemort I did not want to deny him safety, and I did need a Potions professor since my first choice was not interested" He smiled at Lily.

"Well I happened to know she seriously considered taking the job but the man in her life needed her."

"I think James would be all right … oh … well I hope my 'nephew' forgives him momentary lapse of forgetfulness. I understand Lily; you want to be with Harry"

They both said goodbye and Albus was gone with a turn and a small pop.


	9. Chapter Nine: The New Term

****

Chapter Nine: The New Term

Snape joined the Hogwarts staff in September. Many of the staff and students were sad to see Professor Slughorn leave Hogwarts. Charlie Weasley looked at his older brother Bill as they entered the Great Hall, "Two new teachers this year, that's what Kelly Andrews said. I wonder which one is the potions teacher. I thought maybe Ms. Potter might take the job. Did she teach one of your classes?"

"She taught one of mine. You are right, she was fun. She looks nicer than that guy." Bill pointed at Snape, "I wonder which class he is teaching?"

"What ever it was looks like it kept him from washing his hair for a month." Charlie said, and those around Charlie and Bill laughed. Many of the older girls looked at Bill, an already good looking boy he had become more handsome over the summer. Many of the second year girls had matured over the summer and they and even some of the third year girls looked at Charlie. Charlie had grown taller over the summer, but emotionally he was just an oblivious to girls as he was in his first year.

Professor McGonagall entered the hall with the first year students all looking very scared. One she reached the end of the Great Hall near the staff tables and brought out a three legged stool with a very old looking hat on top. Suddenly the brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.

Over a thousand years ago  
When I was just a cloth

The wizards of Great Britain  
Had a terrible lot

Muggles full of fear  
Tried to wipe them out

When four friends sat and talked about the awful spot they found themselves in  
One of then suggested the answer laid not in with Muggles but without

A school where we can teach our young  
Away from frightened Muggle eyes  
We will be shelter from their doubt

A quarrel began on how to chose those who would be aloud to attend

Valiant Gryffindor, wanted only those students he perceived as brave

Shrewd Ravenclaw, want those who crave knowledge

Calculating Slytherin, sought only those 'without the Muggle taint'

Considering Hufflepuff, believed all who showed signs of magic should be taught

It was then that they decided each would take their own  
And teach them separately

When the founders knew they were getting up in years  
They worried what would happen when they could no longer put the students in the appropriate house  
What fear they felt thinking what would become of their fair school

It was then they realized there need to be someone to take there place  
And so I became they one to separate you each and every year

But before I look inside you head I ask you head my warning  
Dark times are these and all I ask of you is that  
Even though I separate you seek the bonds of friendship  
For when you leave you will find those friendships you create  
Might be the very thing that will keep you safe

That it  
That's all

So now let the sorting begin!

While everyone knew what was next McGonagall still gave instructions. "When I call your name step forward and put the hat on your head and once it has announced which house you are in you may go and sit at your house table. There will be no re-counts. Abrahams, Anthony."

The hat immediately announced, 'Slytheirn.' Jeff Bair and Chelsea Bennet were both sorted into Gryffindor. Cunningham, Scott was the first Ravenclaw. "Lisa Campbell." Professor McGonagall looked at the first years. When no one come forward she again said, "Lisa Campbell?" Now the first years as well as the rest of the Hall were trying to see Lisa Campbell.

"Professor McGonagall," Professor Dumbledore said quietly, "Miss Campbell's father elected for there daughter not to attend Hogwarts." While Dumbledore lower his voice to less than an a whisper everyone in the Hall heard his next statement, "Her mother was killed yesterday morning."

While she did her best to disguise it, McGonagall was clearly shacked, Amanda Higgs became a Slytherin. Lee Hughes and Keren Jaspers were made Hufflepuffs. Kelsey Ellis was the next Gryffindor.

Jordan Ore sat with the hat on her head for five minutes and Charlie started to zoned in and out, He vaguely heard Jordan become a Ravenclaw. He jumped back into reality when he heard the other Gryffindors clapping. Grace Stevens was sorted into Gryffindor. Moments later a boy who had to be her twin was also sorted into Gryffindor. Caitlin Zimmerman was the last to be sorted. (Hufflepuff!)

"Looks like Dumbledore is about to say something."

"Good evening. I have to new staff announcements to make this year. If you remember Professor Patil gave birth to two healthy girls. Joshua Figg has agreed to take time away from his job to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." there was excited applause for Joshua Figg. Professor Figg had a dangerous look; his hair was cut in a Mohawk. He had a scar on his face like something sharp had been brutally slashed across it.

"He must be really good. He even has scars; he must fight dark magic all the time." One of the new first year Gryffindor girl's, Grace Stevens, said.

Dumbledore continued either oblivious to the excitements Professor Figg's appearance had caused or ignoring it in an effort of quite the Hall, "Severus Snape will be taking over for Professor Slughorn as the potions master." There was less applause for Professor Snape than for Professor Figg but he was still well received. "Prefects please show the first years to their dormitories." Dumbledore clapped and all the plates in the Great Hall disappeared.

Charlie and Bill got up and headed to Gryffindor Tower. "Kelly, what's the new password?" Bill asked

One of the Prefects, Kelly turned giving Bill a broad smile, "It's Watery Tart."

Both Bill and Charlie looked at each other and mouthed 'watery tart' with confused looks.

* * *

"Bill, I've got Figg and Snape today. I wonder id their classes are going to be hard?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"Figg seems cool, I have him this morning. I'm not sure about Snape. I think he is a rules man; I wouldn't be late to the first class. That's the bell, you better run."

"Class, I am professor Snape. I ask you address me as 'sir' or 'Professor' at all time. If you will turn to page-"

Charlie Weasley burst through the door. When he saw his new professor he stopped for a moment. Charlie sat down at a seat in the back of the class. He hoped maybe Snape would be forgiving since it was the first day.

"Excuse me Mr.?"

"Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley are you aware class started five minutes ago?"

"Yes"

"Is there some reason you were late?"

"Yes I was talking to my brother."

"Your brother, it must be so hard to talk to him. Living together all year long." Many in the class laughed, "Five points from Gryffindor. If you are late again it will be detention. If you will all turn to page 214"

* * *

After lunch Charlie had lunch he went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He entered the classroom and was amazed when he saw his brother Bill sitting next to professor Figg. "Bill what are you doing here?"

Before Bill could answer Joshua Figg addressed the class, "Good afternoon. I'm professor Figg but you may call me Joshua." There was murmured excitement done of the other teachers allowed students to call them by their first names. "I have asked Bill Weasley to help me with class. Before I start does anyone have any questions about the class?"

"Are we going to learn defensive spells?" Anne Watson of Gryffindor asked.

"Yes we will. I believe up to this point all your defense knowledge has been theoretical."

Several students said 'Yes' in excitement.

"Today we will be practicing disarming spells. Mr. Weasley and I will demonstrate." Several of the students looked at Charlie in surprise. Professor Figg smiled, "Ah … Mr. Bill Weasley. The spell is Expelliarmus"

Bill and Professor Figg faced each other. Professor Figg, "Normally there would be no counting before a duel however this is a demonstration and I think your parents might be upset if I attacked a student without giving them fair warning. On three then Mr. Weasley, one, two, three. "

Almost simultaneously, 'Expelliarmus' was heard from both Professor Figg and Bill. It was apparent that Professor Figg had been quicker Bill's wand flew from his hand. "Very Good. Alright we are going to show you one more time. Bill your wand." Professor Figg handed Bill back his wand, "Ready? One, two, three."

Once again the spells were almost simultaneous but this time Bill was faster. Bill for a moment looked concerned he obviously thought his professor would not respond kindly to a four year student disarming him. Then Professor Figg smiled, "I think Mr. Weasley deserves ten points what do you think class?" Several Yeahs and Yeses were heard. "Now who is ready to try it for themselves?"

The class divided into a pairs to practice. Anne Watson was the first to disarm, Charlie was the second. All of the students who successfully disarmed their opponents received a point for their house. Bill also received an addition ten points for agreeing to miss part of his next class to help demonstrate.

Later in the common room Bill and Charlie discussed their classes, "Why did he ask you to help? You'd think he would ask a student with a free period your only a forth year." Charlie said

"Said the second year. He said something about me being good at fighting a boggart and then he asked me to help with his next class."

"You got to fight a boggart. That is so cool. What did it turn into?"

Bill's face turned dark, his voice quite, "It turn into …" Bill paused for several moments, Should I tell him, Bill thought, he knows how bad things are. Another part of his mind thought, He's only twelve and he looks up to me if he knew how scared I was, it would terrify him. When Bill spoke again his voice was stronger,"It was a giant snake."

Bill rarely lied to his brother yet he felt it was necessary. He did not see a snake in truth he was only mildly afraid of snakes. Bill imagined what he saw when he faced the boggart in his mind again. Professor Dumbledore came at Bill with his head bowed before 'he' told Bill his whole family was gone, even baby Ginny. The danger for his family was odten in his mind these days. Several people in his year had lost family. He knew He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had no reason to kill his siblings they were children after all. But his father worked for the Ministry, while he was not an auror, it was obvious Arthur Weasley had chosen sides. Dad would never support You-Know-Who and therefore was a target. His mother, while she did not work, was a force to be reckoned with, Molly Weasley was a powerful witch, but also a good woman. A woman who would do anything to protect her family.

Bill knew there were those outside of the Ministry fighting You-Know-Who. His mother if asked would feel compelled to fight. Mom wanted nothing more than to keep her children safe, while some might use the logic that see needed to stay under the radar and protect them, Mom would not want her children growing up in an ever darker world. If she fought she might be able to help You-Know Who's terror come to an end. She would believe it was better for her to fight and die if necessary so her children would get to live a normal happy life free from fear. Bill thought of what Professor Figg said to him earlier in the day.

"Mr. Weasley can you please stay." Bill was about to leave the classroom.

"I can only stay a minute professor. I have Charms."

"I will write you a note if necessary, sit please." Professor Figg pointed to the chair, "Would you like some tea, or pumpkin juice?"

"Tea please." Bill paused, "Not to be rude, but what do you want me for?"

"I want to talk to you about your boggart."

Bill blushed, "It's nothing I'm just a little worried I'll be fine."

"It is understandable that you are afraid of losing your family. With what happened to your uncles." Bill's uncles, Mom's brothers had been killed fighting several Death Eaters. It took five to take them down.

"Yeah my mom had a really hard time."

"Bill your fears are not unfounded."

Bill jaw dropped, "You're a teacher aren't you suppose to tell me everything will be fine."

"But there are no assurances things will be."

* * *

Molly Weasley stared at her rather unique clock noting all hands were still pointed at Mortal Peril suddenly the hand marked Arthur changed to Traveling, then Home, and quickly back to Mortal Peril.

Arthur Weasley very worn looking redheaded man walked in the door and kissed him wife, "What a day, you would think with a war on people would have better things to do than use toasters to attack Muggles. Some Bludger enchanted a toaster, not even sure how it was done it would have been impressive if it put twelve Muggles in the hospital." Molly handed her husband a bowl of stew.

"What would have been impressive? Poor thing you can't even talk and eat at the same time. I have a mind to go speak to Greg Finkelstein about those hours he has been making you work."

Arthur's face turned grim, "Well I stopped talking because you always tell me not to talk with my mouth full, I am not one of the children but you very well might put me in a time-out. About Greg, well I best continue the toaster story first. Somehow this toaster cooked the normally until the Muggles swallowed and then the toast turned red hot and the Muggles throat gets burned. One man nearly died, the Muggle healers couldn't do anything to repair the damage luckily on of the St. Mungo's healers was able to set him straight. Is there anymore?"

Molly got up and refilled Arthur's bowl, "Go on."

"Since Croaker became an unspeakable we have been short handed and I have been doing most of the field work. We found out it was some kid, he couldn't have been four years older than Bill, was behind it. Apparently he was trying to get in good with You-Know-Who's lot. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement didn't think it was important 'Just some kids taking fun a little too far' as they put it. Finkelstein asked if the kid was brought in would he be prosecuted and Bones, number two, in the department assured he would be. We knew where the kid was and I offered to bring him in-"

Molly gasped, "Honestly Arthur you could have been killed, you don't have any experience arresting people."

"I know that is what Finkelstein said. That's why he went instead of me. Apparently the kid didn't like the idea of being taken to the Ministry so he killed Finkelstein. The Aurors are searching for him as we speak; killing a Ministry employee will get him a long stint in Azkaban."

"That awful, what will happen to your department, who is going to take his place?"

"Er … well that's me. I tried to refuse given the circumstances but I was told there was no one with enough experience with Muggle Artifacts to take the job. Now I have Finkelstein's job and they assigned a new hire Perkins to replace me."

"I can't believe Finkelstein is dead. He was only 49!" she paused, "Well what does your new job entitle … I feel awful asking but is there more money involved?"

"A little, 10 more galleons a week."

**

* * *

**

Author Note:

As you may have been able to guess Joshua Figg is Alice Longbottoms brother. Arabella Figg is the aunt to both Alice and Joshua.

If you were wondering what Joshua profession before teaching at Hogwarts he was a Dragon Trainer.


	10. Chapter Ten: New Recruits

**Chapter Ten: New Recruits**

Lily and Julia were chatting on a play date that officially was for Harry, Parvati and Padma but unofficially was for themselves.

"I can't believe how much I love them. I did not even think it was possible." Julia leaned and quite spoke as if it was a secret, "I refuse to tell her but now all those things my mum did to protect me that I hated make sense now."

"I know. I wish I could have told my mum how much I appreciated what she did. She always said, 'When you have children you'll understand' now I do." Lily paused on the brink of indecision, "Julia, I have to ask you a very serious question."

"Oh …" Julia pretend to shivered, "Did I forget to turn in my homework or something?"

"No. What I have to ask you and I want you to honestly answer and I will not judge you no matter you answer. If Voldemort," Julia gasped but Lily continued her question, "were to gain power would you for the safety of your family go along with his rein or fight back? … no judging … promise."

"Wow you weren't kidding with that serious question but were you? Even if I thought it would truly keep Padma and Pavarti safe I would know it would only be temporary. The girls have the," she used hand quotations, "'right' blood status, Amril first generation in England but he is a pure-blood and I'm a half blood, but I do not think they could ever be truly safe. Say You-Know-Who conquered or what is he calls it 'liberated' wizards he would go on to taking over the Muggles. Any one who did not agree to help dominate Muggles would be killed and I could never do that."

Lily sigh in relief, "That is what I thought but I had to ask anyway. What about Amril does he feel the same?"

"Well I do not know that I have asked him that question in those words but yes he does." Julia leaned closer to her friend and took her hand, "Lily what's going on … is there a reason for you to ask me all this now?"

"Yes there is but I will have to tell you why I asked later. I need to work something out first. Do you think that you, Amril, and the girls if you want, could come to dinner with me and James tomorrow?"

"I do not see why we couldn't." Julia smiled and said slyly, "You're not going to try to get us to join a cult or anything are you."

Lily's heart went into her throat, "O-Of course not, don't be silly."

"Well I need to go home now. Amril gets off work soon and we are having dinner with my parents."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

Julia was unable to perform complicated magic like appearating herself and two more due to the fact that she had given birth so recently. No one knew why but new mothers lost their magic for a week after they gave birth, and suffered from a sever loss of power for at least a month after giving birth. Julia cast the (simple) spell on Parvati and Padma and so they could comfortable travel though the Floo, before grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and traveling home.

* * *

"James! Do we have any potatoes?" Lily shouted across the house

James entered the room, "Look under the cupboard dear."

"No I looked already, Fine I'll do it the wizards way. Accio Potatoes."

The cupboard flew open and a sack of potatoes came from the bottom shelf. James tried to stifle a laugh, while Lily frowned. "Don't you laugh at me James Potter. I looked there twice and I assure you they were not in there."

"Of course they weren't dear. What time are Julia and Amril arriving?"

"At eight. Set the table please."

James flicked his wand and four place settings appeared on the table. "So what is the occasion?"

"I'm going to ask Julia and Amril to join the Order."

"What! Lily you can't just ask people to join the Order. There are protocols; everyone has to have two

members vouch for them."

"I know that I'm one and you're two."

"But I barely know Julia and I've hardly spoken to Amril. I can't possibly vouch for them."

"Your wife's word isn't enough?"

"I trust you Lily but I like to know a person before I put my life in their hands."

"Alright well ask them what you will but they are going to get suspicious so keep it to a minimum if you can."

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be them."

Lily opened that door, "Come in." Lily and Julia embraced and Amril and James shock each other's hands.

Lily indicated the couch, "Sit please, I just have to check on dinner." Lily walked to the kitchen and waved her wand at the stove, the potatoes cut and peeled themselves and dropped into the boiling water. Other ingredients began mixing themselves in a pan.

"What did I miss?" Lily sat on the arm of the chair James' was sitting in.

James answered, "I was just asking Amril what he did for a living."

"I make security devises," Amril polished his glasses, "trip alarms and such. People need protection these days."

Julia smiled, "Amril is being modest, he came up with mutable alarms charms. One if an animal activates the alarm, one for Muggles, one for friends, and one for enemies. That way people know what to expect."

"That is impressive." James effectively acted nonchalant, "So have you ever had the one at your house go off?"

Amril answered, "Yes we had it go off the other day. You know we live at the edge of town right?" Lily nodded, "The other night the alarm went of indicating a enemy had been the one to trip it, we prepared ourselves. We looked out the window and Bellatrix Lestrange was crossing the street we live on. There is no doubting she is working with You-Know-Who. She was in her sixth year when I started at Hogwarts some of the other students told me about the ways she treated Muggle-borns. I saw some of it myself. But she was clever never getting caught using Dark magic and the students were too frightened to tell what she did. But I'm digressing. It looked as if she might be coming to our house but she just passed on by. We figured she must have been going to the Malfoy house. Their property begins where the town ends. They must have an Anti-Apparation charm in place. So she had to Apparated in town."

Lily gave an I-told-you-so look to James, "That must have been frightening."

It was Julia who answered this time, "It was, luckily we have numerous defensive charms in place even if we didn't need them that particular night."

At that moment the kitchen timer gave a ding.

"Supper's ready."

Lily served her guests and during dinner they talked mostly about their children. Once dinner was over everyone moved to the living room for tea.

Lily was unsure if she should ease into the situation or directly tell Julia and Amril about the Order immediately. In the end she went for a mix of the two, "So you both know the Ministry while publicly saying they are doing all they can to fight Voldemort," Julia and Amril jumped, "but that really isn't getting the job done."

"Lily," Julia's voice was full of astonishment, "Why do you say You-Know-Who's name?"

"I'll get to that shortly just let me tell you the whole thing and then I can answer your questions okay?"

Amril and Julia nodded.

"As I said the Ministry isn't stopping Voldemort, but there is a group called the Order of the Phoenix who are trying to do what the Ministry can't. James and I are members of the Order. We, the Order, work outside the Ministry though there are a few Ministry employees who work for the Order as well. The Order has been successful in stopping a lot of Voldemort's plans. But I will not lie to you we have lost people too. But we could always use more people to help in the fight. I know you, Julia, you are not the type of person who is going to sit back and let Voldemort take over. You either Amril. So what I was wondering is if you would be interested in joining the Order."

Julia stuttered, "Um … wow … I … Amril?" she turned to her husband, "I well …. I understand the need

for the Order but I'm really going to have to think about it, there is no way I can decided tonight. I have about a million questions but I don't know which one to ask."

"That's okay." Lily replied, "You can owl me, well don't ask any questions in the letter, but I can come and talk to you and Amril do you have any questions?"

"I have several actually. Did you and James found the Order or are you just the leaders? Are there many members or only a few and who are they? I don't mean to come off as accusatory but if I and going to risk not only my own life but my family's I need to have all the facts."

"I understand Amril. No James and I are neither the founders nor the leaders of the Order. We do not have an official leader. But that is not to say we are unorganized. Though the person who often runs the meetings and who is also the founder is Albus Dumbledore. As for the other members I cannot mention any names other than my own, James, and Albus. It wouldn't be safe to announce all of the members' names to anyone outside the Order . If you join you will of course meet the other members."

"Not that I don't trust you Lily or you James." Amril said in a not so confident voice, "I like to speak to

Professor Dumbledore before we agree to anything."

"Sure." James replied, "Albus would be willing to meet with you. I not sure how soon he is free but we will tell him to contact you."

The clock chimed, signaling it was ten o'clock. "Is it that late already? I have to get to my parents so we can get the girls."

"Alright." Lily said as she got up to give her friend a hug.

"Bye James." Julia said.

"Bye Julia."

* * *

A figure wearing and cloak which covered their face walked up to a seemingly empty building. The figure pulled up the sleeve of their left arm and placed it in front of a small crack in the exterior of the building. Suddenly a sound like the dozens of locks releasing was heard and the door to the building opened.

The figure walked into the building and made several turns down many halls until they came to a door with an elaborate picture of a snake coming out of the mouth of a skull engraved on the wood of the door. Outside the door stood a sentry, "What are you doing here?" the sentry hissed.

The cloaked figure spoke, "I have an appointment. You know how our Lord would react if you cause one of his servants to be late."

The sentry opened the door then steppe aside. The cloaked figured entered a dark room containing only a thrown like chair near the rear which sat on a pedestal. The figures bowed low.

"Rise." said the man seated on the thrown, "What news do you bring me?"

"My lord, I have discovered that one of your servants has turned spy for the Order."

"Who is this traitor?"

"Severus Snape, my Lord."

The man seated on the thrown gave a high cruel laugh, "You truly believe that I would not know if one of my servant turn spy? Lord Voldemort knows all. Snape has become a member of the Order on my command. He is spying on the Order while they think he is really working for them."

"Why do you need another spy? Is my Lord not satisfied with the information I bring him?"

"You dare to question me?! My plans are not for you to know of or question. I need someone who can bring me real information about the deep inner working of the Order. The information you bring is trivial the movement of those who you inform on could not even dream of matching my skill. I might think you heart was not really into my cause, you know what faith you would be condemned to if you tried to betray me so you not?"

"Ye- Yes my Lord." the clocked figure stuttered.

"You shall report back to me in three weeks time. If you do not bring me any real information I shall not be so forgiving about your blunders."

"Thank you my Lord." The figure walked backward out of the room. Once on the street the figure turned and with a pop was gone.

* * *

Amril and Julia left the Potter residence by floo. Once they were gone Lily flicked her wand at the dishes and they began to wash themselves.

"Do you think they will join the Order?" Lily asked her husband.

"I don't know love," James replied. "I think they would be good additions. From what and remember and from what you told me Julia might well be an Auror with the dueling skills you have. And Amril certainly seems capable coming up with all those security charms. I hope they join, Merlin knows we need all the help we can get."

"I want Julia and Amril to join of course or I would not have asked them. But I can't help but feel a pang of guilt as long as the spy in the Order remains undiscovered. I worry I'm putting my friends in more danger than they can imagine."

At the moment Harry started crying in the other room. "I'll get him." James said

Lily looked at the clock, _A quarter to eleven. Albus rarely gets to bed before two these days I'll write him the letter now. _

Albus,

There is a couple I want to join our acting group. The bird who graduated ahead of me at school. They seem interested but want to speak to you before deciding to join. You can contact them when you have the chance to meet them James and I would be willing to come along.

Thanks,

Lily

p.s. My friend wanted me to ask you why the painting on the third floor was moved.

Lily went over the letter. _I think he be able to tell who I am talking about. _She walked toward the Owl nook, "What about you Milky? Can you tell who I'm talking about?" Milky turned her head at the letter then hooted. "Well I've always thought of you as the Albus Dumbledore of the owl world so if you get it he will." Lily folded the letter and told Milky to take directly to Professor Dumbledore.

James sat in the arm chair, "Well your son is now fast asleep."

"That's good." Lily walked past entering the kitchen. As she walked past James he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lamp and gave her a kiss. "You looked a little preoccupied so I thought I would give you a distraction."

"Thank you I was."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk staring at some rather complicated look charts when he heard a small tapping at the window. He got up and opened the window, "Hello Milky what have you got for me?" Milky handed Albus the letter.

He looked over the letter, _Actor's group, the order … bird, a Ravenclaw … moved painting, ah Julia of course and Amril. _

Lily,

Assuming your friends are free I can meet them at the theater at noon on Wednesday. You and James can come along if you think it would help.

Albus

"Take this back to Lily please." He reached for a sherbet lemon and gave it to Milky, "Now Don't tell Lily I gave this to you, she is so picky about you having sweets."

* * *

James was already asleep when Milky returned and Lily was nearly so, after she handed Lily the letter Milky gave a small burp. "Did Albus give you candy again?"

Lily read the letter and made a mental note to speak to Julia in the morning.

* * *

Lily woke at seven with Harry. After a breakfast for them both Lily prepared to call Julia. She took a hand full of floo powder, called out Julia's house, "Julia?"

Julia let out a scream and turned around with her wand raised, "Merlin Lily! You scared me to death."

"Sorry Julia. I was just letting you know that Albus can meet you on Friday at noon if that works?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Where do we meet him?"

"Down the Muggle side of the street from The Leaky Cauldron there is a pub called The Talon. Tell the barman you are meeting with Mr. White and he will lead to one of the privet rooms. Also would you like me and James to join you? We don't have to of course."

"No that's fine you and James come along. We might have questions for you too."

"Alright I'll see you on Friday."

"Bye, Lily."

Lily pulled herself out of the fire and spent the rest of the day pleasantly at home.

* * *

On Friday Lily woke early. She packed all the things Harry might possibly need and put them in a bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm. Then she picked up Harry and made her way to Sirius and Remus' flat.

She knocked on the door and heard, "Who is it?"

"Lily and Harry Potter."

Sirius opened the door with his wand pointed, "Ah so it is."

"Well at least you're prepared."

Lily sat Harry down and he walked over to Sirius. "Well how is my favorite Godson?"

"I think I have everything you will need in the bag." She said as she handed the bag to Sirius.

"Lily did you pack your whole house in here. It must weigh four stone."

"Wait until you have children Sirius then you will realize that you can't go anywhere without what seems like a months worth of supplies and you will still have managed to have forget something."

"I'll keep that in mind should I get the urge to reproduce. Now go away. Harry and I have man business to attend to."

"Sirius don't even think about putting Harry in the sidecar of your motorbike."

"Wow mom, your no fun." Sirius joked.

"It comes with the territory." As she was nearly out the door Lily surveyed the flat. "By the way where is Remus?"

"I don't know actually, he was being very mysterious about where he was going to be today."

"Alright, Harry make sure Uncle Sirius doesn't get into to much trouble."

* * *

Lily checked her watch; she still had forty-five minutes until she had to be at The Talon. She Apperated to London and spent her time in a record shop. Thirty minutes later she exited with two new albums.

She walked to The Talon and went to the bar, "Hey Jim, I'm meeting with Mr. White and a few other associates to-day. Is anyone here yet?"

"Mr. Gardner is here Ms. Doe."

"Thanks," Lily said as she walked away. Inwardly she chuckled. Lily had picked the code name for herself. She picked the name from the Muggle term for an unidentified person. James assumed it was a reference to his animagus form.

As she entered the room James stood up. "Ms. Doe how very lovely to see you again."

James kissed her hand. "And you Mr. Gardner."

"You know I rather enjoy all this espionage." At that moment James grabbed Lily, dipped her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Lily and James were unaware that someone else had entered the room. The person cleared their throat.

Lily stammered, "Oh Professor … I …"

Albus smiled, "Lily this isn't Hogwarts, you can't get in trouble anymore if I walk in on you and James kissing."

"Oh right." Lily flushed at her momentary relapse into a school girl, "Julia and Amril should be here any minute.

Right on cue there was a knock on the door. Jim the barman walked in with Julia and Amril behind him.

"Do you folks want anything?" Jim asked.

"Firewhiskey." Amril said.

"What was that? Firewhiskey? We only stock English liquors."

Amril looked to his wife; Julia spoke this time, "Ginger ale for the both of us."

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore." Amril said sheepishly. "I forgot that Muggles don't drink Firewhiskey."

"Quite understandable Amril these things happen."

Jim knocked and brought in the Ginger Ales. Amril reached for his wallet and pulled out Sickles and Knuts, "Yeh from out of town? Edgar asked.

Albus replied, "Visiting yes, just put in on my tab, Jim."

Once Jim left Albus pointed his wand at the door. "Silencing charm you never know who might be listening."

Julia spoke, "Sir if we could get right to it. Could you please tell us about the Order?"

"Certainly and please call me Albus since you are no longer my student such formalities are not really necessary. What questions do you have?"

"Well we were wondering is joining the Order really going to make a difference with the war? Have you actually stopped any of You-Know-Who's plans?" Julia asked.

"Quite a few actually, if we get information Voldemort," Julia and Amril flinched, "Is planning something several Order members will show up to try and stop whatever he might be trying to do. But we also do a lot of preemptive work. Just like Voldemort we have ears many places. Often times we learn new information at the same time he does."

Amril spoke this time, "Lily told us that people have died working for the Order, is that a common occurrence?"

"Yes and no. People are dying because of Voldemort-"

"Professor please stop saying his name." Julia implored.

"Julia think of it this way." Lily said, "If you do not use his name then he has power over you and I for one refuse to let Voldemort have any control over me."

"Well it still scares me." Amril said, "Please go on Professor."

"As I was saying you can't go to any Wizard and he or she not know someone who was killed because of Voldemort. The Order casualties are higher but at the same time we are responsible for saving more lives than we have lost as well as seeing that more Death Eaters are put in Azkaban than the Ministry at the moment. We just do not get the credit being a secret organization."

"So say we do join what if there is a mission we do not want to be a part of or if we change our minds and do not want to be members?"

"You have the right to refuse to be a part of any mission. As for leaving the Order that would also be your choice. Most people find that once they see how much the Order really does that they are more committed than when the joined but we have had on occasion someone leave. But you must understand that you will be entrusted with a few secrets and we expect anyone who joins to be keep those secrets when the leave."

"Do you think you could give us a few minutes alone?" Julia asked.

"Sure." Lily said as she James and Albus left the room.

* * *

Around a half a hour later Julia and Amril beckoned Albus, Lily and James back into the room.

Julia spoke, "We've decided that we will join the Order."

"Wonderful," Albus said, "If you have the time now we can show you the headquarters."

"Yeah we can do that." Amril replied.

Albus pulled out a piece of parchment and tapped it with his wand. "Memorize this."

Julia and Amril looked at the paper for several seconds. "Okay."

Albus set fire to the paper. "If you will follow me we can walk to the headquarters." They all left the bar and walked several blocks. Lily, Albus and James stopped and looked at two stores, a grocery and a clothing store.

"Why did we stop?" Amril asked.

"Think about what was written on the piece of paper." Lily said.

Amril and Julia looked confused but then did as instructed. Suddenly a new building formed in-between the two shops. Julia gasped, and Amril jumped backwards.

"The Phoenix Theatre?" Julia asked, "Okay what just happened?"

Lily smiled. She too had been shock when a new building suddenly appeared but watching other's reactions was fun. "Come inside and we'll tell you."

"As you may have realized this building is magically concealed." Albus said as the walked down the rows of seats. "What you probably didn't realize was the type of magic used. This theatre is concealed by the Fidelius Charm which is the concealment of secret."

"Inside a single living soul." Albus and Julia said together.

"Very good Julia."

"Thanks I remember reading about it in seventh year but I didn't think it had been used in hundreds of years."

"Well you wouldn't unless the secret keeper told you." James said.

Julia blushed, "Oh, right."

"As I was saying the Orders headquarters are concealed with the Fidelius Charm and I am the secret keeper. You will find that you will be unable to tell anyone where the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located."

"But surely Muggles remember there was a theatre located here?" Amril asked.

"They may have memories of visiting the theatre but they cannot vocalize any memory to do with the geography of the theatre, it's all part of the charm."

Albus pointed to a row of seats indicating that they should all sit. We have weekly meetings here at the theatre, though on occasion we do meet at the bar we were just at, there we use codes names, I am Mr. White, Lily is Ms. Doe, James is Mr. Gardner. I'll let you decide what you want yours code names to be."

"Oh! Can I be Mrs. Lennon?" Julia exclaimed.

Lily let out a snort but quickly tried to turn it into a cough. Lily knew Julia had had a crush on a member of the Muggle band the Beatles. Julia cried for hours when she learned of John Lennon's murder.

"Mrs. Lennon it is." While he said nothing Albus had a knowing twinkle in his eye. "You use other Order member's code names if you need to mention them in a letter. Never mention any specifics about missions or Intel because owls can be intercepted. It is also advisable not to use your own owl if sending a letter to an Order member you were not friendly with before joining. If you have to mention the Order in letter refer to it as our acting group."

Amril let out a long low whistle. "Wow you guys have given this a lot of thought."

James shrugged, "It is war after all."

"We have a meeting tomorrow here at the theatre. You can meet some of the other Order members. You will need to apparate a few blocks away try to apparate some place different every meeting if you think you are being followed make several random stops until you are sure you have shook the tail."

"Shaking tails I feel like a spy," Julia said.

Lily put her hand of Julia's shoulder. "That just what you are becoming."

"Well that is it for your first orientation any questions?" Albus asked.

"Yes what times are the meetings?"

"Ah forgive me Amril; the meeting is at five in the afternoon."

"I guess we will see you at five then," Julia replied.

"Until tomorrow." Albus inclined his head. "Now if you'll forgive me I have another appointment."

Albus got up and excited the theatre.

"Well." Lily raised her eyebrows, "What do you think?"

"I think I can't believe I am a member of a clandestine organization that is working to undermine the greatest threat to the Wizarding world." Julia said.

"It does take a little while to get accustomed to the idea."

"What would my mother say?"

"Mine would say, 'Lily June Evans I don't care how old you are you still have to listen to your mother and I forbid you to go off and play wand wars'."

"I think that is about what my mum would say, but it's not as if I can tell her can I."

"No just tell her you have taken up bridge and need her to watch the girls once a week."

"Speaking of the girls we need to go pick them up."

"See you tomorrow, don't forget to walk a few blocks before you Apparate."

With that Julia and Amril walked up the aisle and out of the theatre.

"We should go pick up our little one too," James said.

* * *

The next day Lily and James were able to sleep in, Uncle Sirius decided that bedtimes are for fuddy-duddies and keep Harry up two hours longer than usual.

Harry would be going to the Order meeting along with Lily and James. Hagrid was more than willing to sit out during the meeting to watch Harry and catch up of business later.

Once awake the morning slipped by fast for Lily, before she knew it, it was four-thirty.

"Ready Lils?" James asked.

"I think so."

* * *

They Apparated ten blocks away from the Phoenix Theatre. Once near the theatre they fell 'into character'. Today they decided they would act the tourist. Lily had learned that sometimes the best was to be inconspicuous was to draw attention to yourself.

The Potters went into the theatre and made their way to the stage were a large table was set up. James sat next to Remus who had already arrived. "Hey Moony."

Harry reached his hand out to Remus, "Rem'mos."

"Hey Harry." Remus put Harry on his lap, "I missed seeing you yesterday."

At that moment Peter entered looked worst than ever. He pulled the chair next to Lily out.

"Pete?" She said meekly, "Would you mind sitting next to Remus?"

Peter seemed suspicious of Lily's request, "I-I yes."

"Thanks. We have new members today and I wanted to save them a seat next to me."

Most but not all of the worry left Peter's face, "That's fine Lily."

As if on cue Julia and Amril entered the theatre. Julia looked excited and a little scared. Amril looked shocked at the number of people present. Lily waved and they sat next to her.

Chatter filled the stage for several minutes as the last of the Order filled into the theatre.

As usual Albus was one of the last who arrive. "Good afternoon."

Everyone stopped their individual conversations. "First off I want to welcome a few new members. Julia and Amril Patil."

All eyes went to Amril and Julia. "Why don't you tell everyone a little about yourselves?" Albus said.

Amril stood, "Well I'm Amril and I work in security charms. Julia and I have been married a little over a year and we have twin girls Padma and Parvati." He looked at his wife.

"I'm Julia well right now I'm a Magical Art Restorer but last year I was Hogwarts Defense teacher."

"How long did you have the post?" Edgar Bones asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. Julia realized that the rumor the Defense teaching post was cursed must be a common topic of conversation for the Order.

"That's Edgar Bones. " Lily said to Julia.

"Eight months." Julia said.

Julia thought that she heard the man named Edgar say 'told you' to a man next to him.

"Who vouched for them?" A woman's voiced asked but Julia did not see who asked.

Lily spoke, "James and me."

"Did we say something wrong?" Julia asked obviously assuming the woman was wary of her.

"No, you're fine Albus people normally tell how they heard of the Order."

Albus spoke again, "And it looks like are other new member is here now."

A man with a Mohawk hopped on stage full of confidence. He looked somewhat familiar to Lily but she was not sure where she knew him from.

The man spoke, "I'm Joshua Figg. I'm the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts and before that I was a dragon trainer."

It was obvious Joshua had been told what to expect by someone.

"Hey sis," he said quietly as he sat next to Alice. "Alice Longbottom asked me to join the Order. You may not be able to tell because I got the good looks in the family but Alice is my sister."

Joshua gave a little yelp as a small red welt came up on his arm, "Mean sis."

Alice put on an innocent look but rolled her eyes, "He's such a baby."

Lily smiled it was clear that Alice and Joshua must fight like this often but it was also clear that they got along well despite the joking.

**Soon the meeting was over. Some people left immediately and others stayed to socialize.**

**Julia and Amril stayed to meet some of their new colleagues.**

"**You probably meet before but this is Sirius, Remus and Peter." James indicated his best friends, "Marauders, this is Julia and Amril. Julia was two years ahead of us and Amril was three, they were both in Ravenclaw."**

"**Marauders?" Julia asked.**

**Lily answered, "A silly nickname they gave themselves right after starting at Hogwarts." **

**Alice, Frank and Joshua walked over to the group.**

"**Hey Alice!" Julia said.**

"**Hey Julia."**

"**So you already know each other?" Lily asked.**

"**Yep Julia and I were both in the Ancient Runes club." Alice answered, "Have you met my brother Joshua?"**

"**So you're the one who got the Figg looks?" Sirius asked always ready to joke with anyone.**

"**That's me." Joshua said, "But I'll admit Alice got some of the brains."**

"**Thanks Joshua." Alice said.**

**Joshua turned, "You must be the Professor Patil that my students all mention in such high regard." **

**Julia blushed, "Really? They talk about me? Is it conceited to ask who mentioned me?"**

"**Not at all. I haven't heard anyone who didn't like you. The second and third years especially. Actually one of them mentioned you too Lily."**

**Lily looked confused, "Me?"**

"**Yes Charlie Weasley told me about the Potions class you taught. He said he wished you were the new Potions teacher rather than that as he put it 'shampoo deprived snake.'"**

**James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all laughed more than happy to hear the students didn't like Snape. Lily on the other hand looked torn.**

"**Well Charlie was a sweet boy but I'm sorry Severus is having trouble connecting with the students."**

"**You know Professor Snape then?" Joshua asked.**

"**We all do actually he was in the same year as James and I. He actually a member of the Order actually."**

"**Really?" Joshua looked around to see if he had somehow looked over Snape. "Where is he?"**

"**At Hogwarts or maybe he's with …" Lily's voice trailed off.**

**Alice finished Lily's sentence for her, "Snape is a spy for the Order, he worked for Voldemort but now he's with us. It's best if you aren't heard talking about anything other than class schedules with him at Hogwarts."**

"**Oh the Order is really organized." Julia said.**

"**We are. Albus knows what he's doing. He fought against Grindelwald too so he's done this before."**

"**That true, I hadn't thought about the fact that Professor Dumbledore fought Dark Wizards for a long time."**

**Amril looked at his watch, "I'm sorry everyone but we need to go pick up our girls. Lily, James if you need I'm sure Julia's mother would be willing to watch Harry during Order meeting too."**

"**She'd love having another kid to watch." Julia added.**

"**Why don't you find out for sure before we make plans you never know."**

"**Alright I'll ask her bye." Julia said as she and Amril got up to the leave.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Magic Lodge

**Chapter Eleven: Magic Lodge**

The next week Julia stopped at Lily's early to help her take Harry to Mrs. Mudaliar's house.

"You're sure your mother is fine watching Harry?" Lily picked Harry up. "Really I can find someone else."

"It's fine Lily. My mother loves children. I am surprised that she didn't have seven children."

"Okay if you are sure."

Julia grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Mudaliar Lodge."

Lily quickly followed with Harry.

Mrs. Mudaliar greeted Lily, "Lily, how lovely to see you again."

"Thanks Mrs. Mudaliar. You sure you want to watch Harry?"

"Of course." After a moment she spoke again, "Lily you know I have never played bridge. Is it hard?"

Confusion appeared on Lily's face and Julia quickly spoke up. "Not to Lily, she is great at card games. I'm working on catching up to her."

Mrs. Mudaliar smiled, "Well good luck tonight. Do you girls need to leave right now or can you stay awhile?"

"Sure Mrs. Mudaliar we can stay a few minutes."

"Julia why don't you show Lily around?"

"Good idea Mum." She turned to Lily, "I'll give you the grand tour."

Once they were out of earshot Julia turned to Lily. "You were the one who suggested that I tell her I have weekly bridge games. How could you forget?"

Lily blushed, "Well I feel stupid."

Julia showed Lily the house then took her outside to see the gardens.

"So I don't think that I ever asked why your parents' house was named Mudaliar Lodge." Lily asked.

"Oh well the land has a legacy. Way before Hogwarts Muggle-borns still existed. Some parents were frightened of their children's abilities and others just wanted their children to get training. My parents' house was owned by two witch sisters who would teach children how to control their magic."

"A magical school?"

"Exactly it was called Magic Lodge. For several generations it was run by the same family. Until one of the descendents decided that simple home teaching was not going to be enough, which meant that Wizards needed to keep their existence a secret."

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah I do. Helga Hufflepuff was the descendant."

"Wow. How did your family get the Lodge? Are you related to …?"

"We don't know for sure. Our family still remembers the Magic Lodge long after it closed but there is no proof we are related to Helga Hufflepuff. We might just be descendant from a student with a long memory. My great-great-great grandmother and grandfather took the chance and bought the property even though it was practically in ruins."

"Why change the name?"

"Actually the house my parents live in is a relatively new addition. The Magical Lodge is a small building a little ways behind their house. If you were to say Magic Lodge when traveling by floo you would get the old building. My great-great-great-great-great grandparents named their house Mudaliar Lodge to keep the names similar."

Lily thought for a moment about the idea of a magic school older than Hogwarts and the fact that her friend might be the descendant of a Hogwarts founder.

"Would you like to see the Lodge?"

"Of course."

Julia took Lily to a very old looking building. It looked as if the Mudaliar's had done work to keep the Lodge intact and a few repairs but that they had not done any renovations.

The walked in and Lily could immediately feel all of the old magic that had taken place.

"Wow. Its like you can see … or experience … all of the … I don't know." Lily said in wonder.

"That about explains how I feel when I come in here." Julia replied.

"It just unbelievable. I knew that Wizards can sense magic and I've studied ways to detected old magic, but I've never experienced it so clearly before."

"That is what my Grandfather said. He spent a lot of time here. He thinks that it is not just all the magic that took place here that creates the feeling. His theory is that it was because the art of learning magic took place here that it feels so special. Unlike Hogwarts, Magic Lodge did not have charms to hide it so the magic can be felt more clearly."

"I … that makes sense."

"We should go. We have to be at the Order meeting."

"Alright. Is there an Anti-Apparation charm in place?"

"No."

The women Apparated to London and made their way to the Phoenix Theatre.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Anonymous Advice

**Chapter Twelve: Anonymous Advice**

Julia and Lily walked up to the stage and found that their husbands had already arrived.

Lily saw Snape and was unsure if she should go speak to him. They locked eyes for a moment until Lily heard her name spoken from the other direction.

"Lily are you going to sit down?" James asked. He followed her gaze over to Snape and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." She replied and she chatted with her friends until Albus stood to begin the meeting.

"Hello everyone. I have been informed of one of Voldemort's newest plans."

Lily was pleased to see that Julia had stopped jumping at Voldemort's name.

Albus continued, "He is planning an attack on the Louvre museum. He plans to steal some of the world's most famous artworks and keep them hostage unless the French Ministry gives into his demands."

"What exactly are his demands?" Sirius asked.

"He wants to have Muggle-borns banned from Beauxbatons."

Angry murmurs and shouts filled the room. They continued until Albus raised his hand to silence the group.

James spoke, "Why France, Voldemort has always been more concerned with Britain than any other country. Why not start here?"

"I believe that he thinks it would be too hard to take control of Hogwarts."

Despite the gravity of the situation many couldn't help but smile.

"Do you know when the attack is going to happen?" Alice Longbottom asked.

"Tomorrow after hours is what my source told me. I need several volunteers for this mission."

James, Sirius, Lily and many others rose very quickly but it was nothing compared to Julia.

"Good," Albus addressed everyone now. "That is all the new information we have today but please come on Friday if you can to be briefed on the mission."

Those not coming on the mission began to leave.

"Sni-," He looked at Lily, "Snape what can you tell us about Voldemort's plan of attack?"

It was Albus who spoke first, "Severus was not the one who gave me the information."

"Then how did you find out about Voldemort's plan?"

"It was advice from and anonymous source." Albus replied.

James face flushed with anger, "So what your story Snivellus? Why didn't you inform the Order?"

"I am not privy to all of the Dark Lords plans. He has not forgiven me for abandoning him."

"That's nice and convenient isn't it? That way you don't have to give any real information to us. What have you been telling him? Where we all go, when we sleep. Planning on picking us off one by one?"

By this time James face was inches away from Snape now.

"James!" Albus spoke with great force, "Severus has given plenty of vital information. I will not tolerate you treating other members of the Order this way. You are free to go home if you do not wish to be of help on this mission."

James took a step back from Snape. He turned but rather than leaving he sat down without a word.

"I want to station people at the museum all day to look for suspicious activity. Once the museum closes reinforcements will arrive."

"What about tonight?" Remus asked. "No doubt Voldemort will want to do reconnaissance before hand. Maybe we can capture Death Eaters tonight."

Moody gave his jagged smile, "Very good Lupin. It's a shame you didn't become an Auror."

"Even if I supported all the Ministry's practices they wouldn't hire someone like me." Remus replied.

"Prejudices can be overcome. You should reconsider the option."

Albus nodded. "Alastor, Minerva, Frank, and Edgar why don't you go tonight to scope out the situation. Send word if anything happens."

They nodded.

"Tomorrow Remus, Lily, Julia, and James will arrive when the museum opens and spend the day looking for Death Eater activity. Sirius, Peter and Amril will take the outside of the building as well as the surrounding area. When they museum closes the rest will arrive. Best case scenario the Death Eaters will be working in small groups around the museum and we will be able to take them as individually preventing a battle."

"Professor, uh Albus? Can I suggest something?" Julia asked.

"Certainly Julia."

"Well we are going somewhere that contains a huge amount of Muggle and Wizard culture. I think that it is best if I teach everyone some painting protection spells. We can start casting them during the day so even if there is a large battle the painting will be protected."

"That is a very good idea Julia."

Julia spent the next hour teaching everyone the necessary spells.

Moody, Minerva, Frank and Edgar left for France.

Julia and Amril went home with Lily and James in case they were needed quickly in France.

Edgar was stationed near the main entrance. Minerva and Frank patrolled the perimeter and Moody worked inside the building.

For over an hour everything was quiet but then Minerva saw movement near a staff entrance. She sent her Patronus to the rest of the Order at the Louvre.

They arrive next to her and she told them all she had seen so far. "Two figures are all I have seen so far. They don't seem to be doing anything. Just talking mostly."

"Do you want me to call in reinforcements?" Edgar asked.

"Let's wait to see if they are alone or if anymore show up."

After several minutes it seemed that the two figures, two men by the voices, were alone. They moved closer so the Order members no longer had any trouble eavesdropping.

The voices moved closer, "Don't know why he wanted us here tonight, ain't nothing planned 'til tomorrow."

"I stopped questioning a long time ago. But one thing I do wonder is why it's always us sent on this low level stuff, we've been loyal for years."

Minerva stepped out. "Maybe it's because you forget to check your surroundings and constantly muck things up. Stupefy."

"I'd say you hit the mark there Minerva." Frank replied.

They bound the men and Apparated near headquarters and brought the men inside.

Once the men were placed on the stage Patronus' were sent to the Order members who would be participating in the Louvre mission.

The men were revived once everyone arrived and were caught up on the capture.

"What are your names?" Moody asked.

"I'm not telling you nothing'." the larger man said.

"You realize that I am an Auror, and therefore have many options on how to get you to tell me much more than your name." Moody replied.

Many in the room gave Moody a horrified look, but it seemed to work.

The larger man spoke again, "I'm Stephen Crabbe and that's Michael Goyle."

"What was your business in France?"

"Holiday." Michael Goyle said.

"Really then why were you at the Louvre Museum after hours?"

"I … er … guess I was confused by the time difference." Goyle replied.

"Good answer Michael." Crabbe said with a nod.

Albus stepped closer to the two men. "Alastor why don't I give it a try?"

The men looked frightened gazing at their former headmaster.

Albus bent down to their level and looked Stephen Crabbe in the eyes. After several long minutes Albus broke the gaze.

"Stephen what did he do to you?" Goyle asked.

"I-I don't know."

At that moment Albus locked his gaze on Goyle. After a moment Albus looked up and turned to his comrades.

"You get what we need Albus?" Moody asked.

"Quite easily actually. Their minds were not very difficult to sift through."

Frank spoke up, "I'll wipe their memories so they won't remember this meeting and I'll take them to the Ministry. I saw them attempting to sell dark objects and intervened."

"What about You-Know-Who won't he wonder what happened to them." Julia asked.

Frank shrugged, "We know there are spies at the Ministry. That is one of the biggest reasons the Order exists. Voldemort will think that they were caught before ever reaching France. If he questions them later their own memories will back up the story."

"Frank, why don't you take them in and I will tell everyone else what I learned. You can catch up tomorrow."

Frank stunned the two men and cast a levitation floating the men in front of him as he left.

Albus addressed everyone. "Goyle and Crabbe have worked for Voldemort for years but they are still relatively low level due to the fact that they are almost completely incapable of even the most menial tasks."

There was laughter among the group.

Albus sent a Patronus to everyone who would be participating in the Louvre mission the next day. The group was quickly caught up on the capture of Crabbe and Goyle."

"I did see some of Voldemort's plans for tomorrow. They are planning to steal the art after closing, when everyone but the security staff are gone. But neither of the men had any knowledge about what Voldemort would be doing before closing. We are going to keep with the plan of having people there during the day."

"Did you see what paintings Voldemort is after?"

"No but it is easy to guess what a few of them will be."

"Mona Lisa … Venus de Milo… Monet, Degas, Van Gogh, De Gaulle."

"We will make sure that there are groups around all the most famous works, as well as a general patrol. While Julia has taught us some wonderful spells, we want to avoid a fight if possible. Capturing Death Eaters is important but are large goal this time is to make sure that Voldemort does not succeed in stealing the art."

"You don't really think the French Ministry would give into the demands."

"I can hope that they wouldn't but it will be obvious that this was no Muggle robbery. They will be looking for another answer. And Voldemort will be willing to supply one."

"So basically Voldemort is threatening to expose Wizards." Lily asked.

"Precisely."

"I think this whole mission just got all the more important."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Louvre

**Chapter Thirteen: The Louvre**

They next day Lily and James woke early. Both were so lost in thought that they did not speak during breakfast. Mrs. Mudaliar had agreed to keep the twins and Harry all day.

As they were dressing James addressed Lily, "We should transfigure each other before we leave. So how do you want to look today? Brown hair? Long legs?"

"I hope you were joking James Potter or else you will have to explain who this long legged brunette you are thinking of."

"Of course I was kidding; I enjoy your legs to much to think of altering them."

"Okay transfigure me,_ blond_ hair, brown eyes and a crooked nose."

"What about freckles?"

"No I don't want freckles today."

"I meant yours."

"You know I only have freckles on my-"

"I'm just being thorough, Love."

"Well unless I decided to run around the Louvre in my underwear I think were safe."

**************

Lily and James arrived at the Louvre shortly after opening. Lily seemed to spend most of her time looking at the paintings while James had a bored look on his face glancing around people watching. To an outsider he looked like someone who only reason for being at the museum was to keep his wife happy.

About an hour after arrival Lily was sure that she spotted Julia. The woman looked nothing like the Julia Lily knew so well, but she was subtlety twitching her wrist each time she stopped in front of a painting.

Remus was also indefinable but only because he was using a disguise she has seen him use once before.

Around noon Lily caught view of Bertram Aubrey. It was know that Aubrey had become a Death Eater after leaving Hogwarts. Lily was about to warn James when she saw a very frightening image. Julia was walking right up to Aubrey. Lily was frozen wondering what would posses her friend to go towards such a danger.

Julia smiled at Aubrey and he smiled back. It occurred to Lily that any man would smile if Julia looked at him. Julia began to talk with Aubrey and quickly he began to walk after her.

Without drawing attention to herself Lily followed Julia and Aubrey. Julia led Aubrey into a door that looked liked like a staff room. Julia shut the door behind her. Lily waited for half a minute for some sign of what was going on inside the room. When nothing happened she drew her wand and opened the door to find a wand pointing back at her.

"Lily?" Julia asked, "Get in here now!"

"Julia what's going on?"

Lily looked around the small room. Aubrey was unconscious and bound.

"I lured him in here and stunned him." Julia said, like it was nothing.

"Whoa, backup. How did you manage that?"

"I went up to him an asked him if he spoke English. He said yes and then I asked him to help me read a sign."

"And he didn't suspect anything?"

"Nope, all he saw was a young woman flirting with him. So what do I do now?"

Lily laughed.

"What?" Julia asked.

"You mean to say that you lead a dangerous man into a closet alone. Proceeded to knock him out and tie him up but you didn't have a plan as to what you would do with him afterwards?"

"Pretty much. I'm new to this whole espionage thing."

"Disillusion him and then take him to Headquarters. Mad-eye should be there, he'll take him to the Ministry. You can Apparate back to this closet when you're done."

Lily left the room casually. She spotted James sitting on a bench. To most it would look like he was resting but Lily could see the look of worry in his eyes.

When she got closer she said loud enough so that anyone listening would hear, "You were right that isn't a bathroom."

Once they were closer James whispered, "I just about blasted the door off, Statute of Secrecy be damned. What was going on in there?"

"Julia was snogging Bertam Aubrey."

"What?! Are you kidding?"

"Yes, why is Sirius the only one who gets to make inappropriate jokes?" James did not seem to find the

comment funny in the least. "Julia lured Aubrey in there and stunned him. She is Apparating to Headquarters with him now."

"Pretty gutsy move. I must have rubbed off on her."

"No you would have stunned him in front of all the Muggles. She got the thinking before acting part from me."

**************

At three o'clock James went outside to check up on the Orders efforts around the Louvre. Sirius was spending the day near the back of the building acting as a flower salesman.

"Anything of interest?" James asked.

"I've seen Mulciber and Rabastan Lestrange mulling around. Peter stopped by once, he said that he hadn't seen any Death Eaters. Amril caught sight of Avery." Sirius said in a hushed voice.

A few tourists walked up and began to look at the flowers. A man bought a single rose for his wife. A younger woman stuck around a little longer. She decided on a bouquet on Irises. As she reached for her money, Sirius smiled.

"On the house." He said with a wink.

"Padfoot, now is not the time. There are plenty of girls at home."

"Yeah, but they are all English mate. You know how I go crazy for an accent."

"Keep in mind that Lily will neuter you if your hormones blow this mission."

"She keeps saying that."

"And you keep listening because you know she will make good on the threat. The museum closes before long. Remember Peter's going to wait inside the back entrance. Amril will be at the staff entrance and you will be at the main entrance. Patronus when you see them enter. Peter will send word to both teams if they come in the back entrance like Dumbledore thinks they will."

"I remember the plan."

"Lily told me to remind you she thinks you don't get enough blood to your brain, given your propensity at distraction."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort but shrugged his shoulders and said, "She's probably right."

**************

Soon it was closing time. Muggles shuffled out while the Order wizards kept themselves hidden. More Order members arrived after closing. They patrolled the museum in groups of three.

Julia, James and Lily were patrolling together when they turned a corner and saw at least a dozen Death Eaters in an informal circle.

"Can't believe Crabbe and Goyle got themselves caught selling Dark objects. They'll have hell to pay when they get out of Azkaban." said a petite male Death Eater.

"Now we have to go in blind." Bellatrix Lestrange said.

"No worries love. No one knows our plan. Sending scouts was just a formality. We all know where the paintings we are after are located." Rodolphus Lestrange said.

"Ugh, I may never call you love again." James whispered to Lily.

"I think I'm okay with that. Let's send out the Patronus'." Lily replied.

Lily, Julia and James send out multiple Patronus'. The other Order members converged with the trio.

Lily cast a silencing charm so they couldn't be overheard.

"Where did they come in?" Edgar asked.

"No one came close to the main entrance." Sirius said.

"Pete what about you anyone come in your way? Hey where's Amril?"

As if answering a call Amril showed up.

"What happened." he asked.

Edgar answered. "The Death Eaters are here did they came in your way?"

"No. I didn't see anyone." Amril replied.

"Guess that leaves you Pete."

"Of course no one came in my way. You know I would have sent a Patronus."

"Well I guess that really does not matter now. We've got two options. Circle them now and start Stunning or wait for them to break up. Based on their numbers I'd say they are going to be in groups of two or three." Remus said.

"I think we should wait. It's a small space. It's too easy to Stun each other by mistake." Moody said. "We'll go in groups to match. We want to catch the best duelers' first then circle back."

Moody divided the Order into groups. Lily, James, and Joshua Figg were going after the Lestranges.

*

When the foursome caught up to the Death Eaters they were staring at a painting. Rabastan Lestrange spoke, "We're not supposed to trip the alarm. What do you think it does, Stun us?"

"When _I_ spoke to the Dark Lord he said it calls the Muggle Aurors."

"Does it ever bother you how much time Bella spends alone with the Dark Lord Rolph?"

At the same moment Lily whispered, "I have an idea." She raised her wand.

A moment later Bellatrix gave a gasp. "Who sent the stinger at me?" She looked from her husband to her brother-in-law.

"I guess it does bother you Rolph." Rabastan said with a smirk.

"Are you implying …?"

An animated fight broke out between the Death Eaters.

Lily smiled. "Now that they are distracted, Stun them."

After the three Lestranges were unconscious Joshua turned to James. "I can see why you married her."

*

The rest of the Order was not doing as well.

Julia, Amril, Peter and Remus were following Dolohov, Malfoy, Selwynn and Macnair. Everything was fine until Peter sneezed.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Dolohov replied.

Malfoy raised his wand in the direction of the Order members. Without warning Remus was hit with a Stunner and fell on a statue.

"I heard that." Dolohov said.

"Bollocks." Julia turned from Remus' unconscious form to the other Order members. "Patronus' quick."

Julia bent over Remus. Half a second later a green flash hit where Julia was standing a moment before. She revived Remus quickly and got up to send a curse of her own.

She saw several Order members filling in the hall but it seemed the other Death Eaters had also been called. The fight was already in progress and at least two bodies were on the floor. Not knowing what else to do Julia began shooting curses.

Lily arrived at the scene of a fight already in progress. She, James and Joshua had been as far as possible from the fight. James and Joshua starting blasting their way through the crowd. Lily took a moment to survey the battle. The first thing she saw was Malfoy with his wand pointed towards the Mona Lisa. The second was Julia stalking towards him.

Lily wondered why Julia didn't Stun Malfoy but her question was quickly answered. Julia pulled her arm back and punched Malfoy square in the jaw.

Lily laughed and joined the fight. She quickly found herself fighting two Death Eaters at the same time. She spent most of her time keeping a shield up barely managing to send a single curse of her own. She managed to stun one of the men she was fighting.

Next to her Lily could see Remus knocked to the ground. She waited for him to get up but he never did. The man Remus had been fighting started shooting curses at Lily.

She cast every spell she could think of at her opponents. Twice she was barely missed by a green jet. For several long minutes the battle continued when a jinx hit her in the leg. Lily fell over paralyzed from the waist down.

This is it,I'm going to die, She thought. What about the others? Remus might already be dead … and James. James can't die, Harry can't loose both his parents. He so young he won't even remember us.

A dark figure stooped over her with their wand raised.

Suddenly the figure fell suddenly over and landed on her. Out of thin air James appeared.

"James? … A little help please."

"Oh, right." James helped Lily up, "Get under the cloak quick."

"What's the point just because they can't see me doesn't mean I can't be hit by a curse."

"Lil, just listen to me, I know it'd crazy but I feel like the cloak is good luck, and I can't concentrate if I know you in danger. Besides, you're the better dueler. You can take more people out than me, and quicker too."

"Well since you admitted what I am sure you have known since the day we met. I'll use the cloak. But keep in mind if you die, I'll kill you."

Lily went around Stunning Death Eaters and reviving as many Order members as she could. The tide of the battle seemed to turn. No spell came close to Lily. It was as if she was as invisible as she appeared.

A male Death Eater shouted, "Get out!"

Several pops were heard and half the people in the room disappeared. Most of the Death Eaters escaped but a few were left unable to flee lying on the floor.

Lily surveyed the room. Seven people were either dead or unconscious.

She walked up to the closest figure, a Death Eater. When she got closer Lily saw the Death Eater in question was Evan Rosier. He appeared to be out cold. Lily turned to look for James, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Rosier begin to stir. She turned with her wand raised but was too late.

"Avada Kedavra."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Surprise

**Chapter Fourteen: Surprise**

_Lily surveyed the room. Seven people were either dead or unconscious. _

_She walked up to the closest figure, a Death Eater. When she got closer Lily saw the Death Eater in question was Evan Rosier. He appeared to be out cold. Lily turned to look for James, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Rosier begin to stir. She turned with her wand raised but was too late._

_"Avada Kedavra."_

_…_

Lily was amazed at how slow time moved. But as slowly as it passed she didn't have time to react. She couldn't scream, or duck, or even close her eyes.

The green jet was a millimeter away from her when the strangest thing imaginable happened. It rebounded as if she was made of stone. Now time seemed to be going triple speed, the jet was flying in a different direction now. Lily turned her gaze, Joshua Figg was laughing running his hand across his Mohawk. The spell hit and no one seemed to notice.

Lily let out a scream. All of the eyes in the hall turned towards her in confusion. She slumped to the floor, sobbing. All the Order rushed over to where Lily was crying, not noticing her, but sending curses her direction. Her mind was blank she didn't notice Rosier standing and attacking the Order, she didn't notice Rosier fall, her eyes were locked of the form on Joshua Figg.

She continued crying; only taking notice of her surroundings when James pulled a cloak she forgot she was wearing off of her head.

"Are you hurt?!"

"No … I'm not." She pointed in Joshua's direction.

James ran over to Joshua's slumped form. No one else seemed to have noticed his death other than herself and James. Lily looked around the room. Three Death Eaters were bound with a guard surrounding them. Remus', leg was bent in a strange direction but was being healed. Amril had an ice pack on his head.

Closer to her Lily saw Minerva on a stretcher levitated a few feet above the ground. She heard Frank speak, "Someone needs to take her to Madam Pomfy. St. Mungo's has too many spies, Poppy's a better healer anyway."

"I'll do it." Said Sirius. He and Minerva were gone with a small pop.

Lily's attention turned to a group around Moody. In his hand was a handkerchief held to his nose which was bleeding profusely. When he removed the handkerchief for a moment, Lily saw that Moody was missing a large chunk of his nose.

"Just stop the bleeding dammit. I don't have time to visit a healer. I need to get Rosier's body to the Ministry, along with that lot." He pointed towards the bound Death Eaters.

Remus mumbled something about permanent damage but the tone of his voice suggested he did not believe his advice would be followed.

"Not as if I'd be winning any beauty contest even if I had a full nose."

Despite the circumstances Lily laughed. Who could tell if Moody had once been good looking, but he certainly wasn't now. His smile was jagged, his face was mostly scars, _'but who knows Lily thought, the wooden leg might win him some sympathy points.'_

Lily turned to see James looking at Joshua's body. She immediately chastised herself for laughing when a man had just died. _'Died because of me.'_ She walked towards James.

"I'm not sure who to tell first. I don't even know who killed him." James said.

"Evan Rosier's curse was the one that killed him after the battle was over. But I don't know how it happened. His wand was pointed at _me_. The curse shot straight at _me_. James, _I _was the one who was suppose to die. But something happened the curse flew in another direction. Did you divert it?"

"Lily I didn't even see you. I thought you were still under the cloak. Anyway I wouldn't risk trying to hit a curse mid flight. I would have moved you."

"I _was_ under the cloak. Rosier jolted awake and shot a curse before he even looked in my direction."

"Listen don't tell anyone about the curse coming at you for now?"

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Wait here while I go tell Alice."

"No, I'll tell her. I feel responsible."

She walked in the direction of Alice Longbottom. James followed behind her. While Lily had not asked him to she was glad he did. Lily put her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice I need to talk to you. … It's Joshua."

"Oh no. He broke something didn't he?" Alice asked.

"He's … Oh Alice I'm so sorry … He's dead."

"No, no. He can't be … NO."

Alice looked around the hall. It did not take long for her eyes to find the fallen form of her brother. She rushed over to him and put her arms on his shoulders.

"Joshua." She shook him, "This isn't funny Joshua, wake up."

Frank walked over to his wife. "Alice, he can't." Frank bent down and pulled Alice up into a tight hug.

"But he can't be dead. He's my baby brother; I'm supposed to die first." She slumped down crying and Frank bent with her.

"I know baby, but it doesn't always work like that."

Alice cried for what felt like an eternity. Grief was all she knew.


End file.
